


Dread

by PleaidesPlausible



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Romance, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaidesPlausible/pseuds/PleaidesPlausible
Summary: This follows the aftermath of Chapter 76.A simple gesture becomes the catalyst for healing, courage, and love. Hades and Persephone face the things they fear while drawing strength from each other and themselves.





	1. Treat

“You have five minutes to leave the premises. Never return here.” Hecate said calmly despite the fact that her eyes glowed with mystic rage. She held Minthe’s hand firmly in the air, slowly choking off circulation to the nymph’s fingers.

Minthe trembled at the dark goddess, dropped her hands with speechless horror. It was unclear if this feeling was directed at her own actions or at Hecate. She turned and hurried down the hall out of sight.

Hades stared blankly at Minthe as she rushed out of his sight. His relief at Hecate’s intervention was swallowed by the overwhelming emotions of the event. Her words. Her violence. His confusing relationship with the truth of who he was. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder--Hecate looked at him with warm concern.

“Hey, are you okay? If you need to take the rest of the day off, do it. I can handle things from here,” she said searching his eyes. Hecate knew him better than anyone else but was unsure what he would do from here.

Hades couldn’t find words. His mind was a heavy mist of thoughts, fears, history, and loss.

“Take the day and go home. Make an appointment with your therapist and talk to them about this. And hear me clearly: she is wrong. You are none of the things she said,” Hecate said with the seriousness of an ancient curse. He let out a deep sigh and nodded at her.

“If she ever steps foot, here again, she will beg for the mercy of the Tartarus before I am done with her,” Hecate said, eyes aglow again. Hades would have been thoroughly terrified of her if his thoughts were about him.

He picked up his papers from the floor and walked to his office. He passed Minthe’s desk. Items were strewn across the top and a few drawers were left open. She had grabbed what she could before she exited the building. Even though she was gone and she was not coming back he couldn’t help but feel the pain of the space she previously occupied. Bad memories and her anxious, angry energy still lingered here even her absence. He walked into his office to gather his things and head home.

As he grabbed his phone, he noticed a new text message notification on the screen. His blood pressure spiked as he imagined the daggers waiting in his inbox. Instead, it was a text from Persephone. He immediately relaxed. If there was ever a time to get a text (or anything really) from her, now was the time. His dark thoughts and feelings started to slowly burn away like fog in the morning sun as he read her message.

**Persephone:** Hey! I’m making some homemade treats for the pups! Do they have any food allergies I should know about?

This simple, pure, and thoughtful text brought him to tears. A torrent of raw anger, violence, and vitriol had just been hurled at him but was met with an even greater force: empathy.

Despite being eternally grateful for her simple text, he wasn’t even sure how to respond. Her digital outreach was appreciated but, at this moment, he ached for her in ways he wasn’t sure he was ready to admit. He felt selfish even thinking about asking for her support. He didn’t want to burden her with his shit; she deserved better. He would let her have her three day weekend in peace.

Hades gathered his things and left the office. Time felt slow yet fast. He couldn’t remember driving home but there he was sitting on the couch. His face hurt and his body was exhausted yet restless. What was this feeling? He wanted to leave his body and feel nothing for a while.

-*-

It was weird that Hades hadn’t texted her back yet. Maybe it was too forward that she offered to make treats for the dogs. In her mind, it seemed like something a friend would do but maybe it was yet another awkward gesture that meant something other than “friendship.” It was harder to tell now that she had admitted that she had a crush on him. Gods, living in the immortal realm was complicated.

She shrugged it off and decided that he was busy and hadn’t had a chance to get back to her yet. The kitchen smelled of pumpkin, flour, and savory spices -- a special recipe she had concocted for the dog treats. Persephone was determined to make these treats and give them to her favorite furry friends.

Artemis’s wolf snuck into the kitchen to check out the tempting smells.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about you--I’ll make sure to save you some,” she said smiling. The wolf yipped and sat next to her while she cut out the treats. Retsina jumped on the counter to supervise the chaos.

“It wouldn’t be weird if I stopped by to drop off the treats, right? I mean, if he’s not home, I’ll just leave them at this doorstep,” she asked the cat. Retsina looked at her with suspicion. She was wise beyond her feline years.

“I know, I know...but that’s what friends do! Don’t look at me like that,” Persephone chastised the black velvet cat. Retsina meowed sheepishly at her and jumped down from the bar. It was no use reasoning with the young goddess.

An hour later, she was packing up the treats in individual bags for each pup. The wolf greedily snatched a few treats from Persephone as she tied the final bows on the pretty packages. In the distance, a different type of wolf watched her from his car.  
Persephone looked at her handy work and began to doubt if popping in was a good idea. Would Minthe be there? Would he think it was weird? Would he even want to see her? Just as she was mulling over all of the reasons why she shouldn’t go, the door opened. She froze--Apollo strode through the door with a grin even the wolf would find appalling.

“Fancy meeting you here,” he said with a cocky tone. “Why haven’t you been returning my texts and calls?” There was a darkness building in his eyes.

“You’re not allowed to be here. No men allowed in the house,” she said with increasing anger.

“You know those don’t apply to me, right? Besides, I have to see my girl,” his shit-eating grin became wider yet more dangerous as he slowly moved toward her. “I wanted to apologize for our first night together.”

He was somehow standing in front of her suddenly. She wasn’t sure if it was him or her own fear, but she couldn’t move. He caressed her arm and put the palm of his hand on her face gently. His fingers curled around her chin and with quick cruelty, he gripped her face with force. She tried to pull away but he was stronger than her.

“Please, Persephone, let me show you what an apology feels like,” he said with a sickening sweetness as he lifted her face and body to his with just his crushing hand. She squirmed with fear. Scarlet thorns began to encircle her head and wind their way up to his arm.

Apollo was so focused on his ominous task that he didn’t notice that the thorny vines breaking through the floor, twisting up his legs and around his torso. Fear turned to acute rage; Persephone grabbed his arm with both of her hands. Apollo yelled with pain--her hands had grown large sharp thorns that dug into his violet skin. Ichor trickled out of his wounds as he loosened his grip around her neck and chin.

Persephone snapped her head up with glowing red eyes. Apollo’s eyes met hers and fear overtook his body along with hundreds of razor-sharp vines. They tightened around him like a barbed cocoon. Persephone dropped to the floor after she scratched his arm, opening his grip. He screamed as he struggled; the more he moved, the tighter the vines got and the deeper the thorns penetrated.

Persephone eyes faded back to normal and she scrabbled to grab her things. She ran toward the door and paused. She turned around, body ablaze in a crimson flame and eyes burning with raw fury. He stared at her with terrified awe.

“Don’t you ever fucking touch me again,” she said with the fierceness of death. With a slam of the door, she was gone.


	2. The Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the infamous tape is finally viewed.

-♇-

Hades collapsed on the couch face first. Today felt like it had been a thousand years. Cerberus trotted up to him with something in his mouth and eagerly looked at his master. It was the tape the Fates had given him. He took it from the dog’s mouth questioning Cerberus’s motives.

“You want to watch this?” Hades said with a smirk. “I guess it might take my mind off things for a bit.”

Hades popped the tape in his player and rested on the couch. Cerberus jumped on the couch and laid his head on his master’s lap. The screen flickered on and Hades' eyes went wide.

He saw himself sleeping on a luxurious bed in a room made of stone. Clearly, he had passed out in Hecate’s room during his drunken escapade. He felt embarrassment at his posture and overall lack of self-awareness in the video. Just as he felt himself sinking into self-loathing, he noticed a small pink figure climbing through the window.

Hades leaned forward, staring at the screen trying not to blink. Cerberus was staring too, matching the concentration of his owner.

Persephone was dressed in a white mortal exomie, which was typically reserved for men on horseback but suited her quite nicely. He imagined this dress choice was for efficiency in the fields rather than fashion. He smiled.

Slowly she crept toward the sleeping Hades, her eyes widening with curiosity. She knelt down next to him and inspected him like a rare specimen. Had she never seen a man before? Knowing Demeter, she probably hadn’t.

Suddenly, drunk Hades awoke, startling Persephone.

“I’m sorry to have disturbed you, I-I’ve just never--men are not allowed in my mother’s temple,” she said timidly.

“Luckily, I’m no man. I’m a god,” he said with a goofy grin. Hades cringed on his couch as he watched the interaction unfold.

“God or man, doesn’t matter,” she chuckled. “My mother is not going to be happy you’re here.” 

“Well, I’m happy I’m here. I’m happy _ you’re _ here,” he sat up looking at her intently. She blushed.

“Say, what _ are _ you doing here? It seems like a long way to walk while intoxicated,” she inquired.

“I heard there was a beautiful pink goddess living in the mortal realm, so I had to see her for myself,” he said, in probably what he thought was sly, but came off cheesy. The Hades watching this unfold, put his head in his hands and just sighed with complete embarrassment. _ I am an idiot. _

“Really? Haven’t heard of her,” Persephone said coyly. “Funny enough, I’ve heard of a god who rules the underworld. The mortals say he’s ruthless, but I have a sneaking suspicion he’s harmless with a bit of wine.”

Hades on screen and on the couch both laughed. At least she had a good sense of humor. She was giving him more grace than he deserved in this dishonorable moment. Gods, she was kind.

His screen-self fell back in a drunken slumber. Persephone giggled at this, smiling with what, he thought, was a sincere look of endearment. She placed a blanket over him, fluffed the pillow behind his head, and summoned water on the nightstand next to his bed. All while doing this, she sang to him in a soft, sweet hum. She was truly beautiful inside and out.

Before walking away from his bed, she caressed his face with the back of her hand. Hades moved at her touch, turning his head toward her hand. A simple sweet moment.

He watched her sneak out of the room and, then, she paused at the window. She looked back at Hades and smiled. Her body glowed a soft pink and a few butterflies appeared and fluttered toward Hades sleeping soundly. They landed on him making Persephone laugh as she climbed out of the window.

“Sleep soundly, King of the Underworld,” she said in a gentle, caring voice.

Hades stared at the screen and tears welled in his eyes. She took care of him even in his more embarrassing, vulnerable moment without any judgment. No one had ever done that for him.

Anyone else would have been fearful of or disgusted by him. This was what he was used to: fear and anger lashed at him for being the embodiment of death. For being the son of a Titan. Yet, she never recoiled from him--she sang to him and tucked him like a child.

He stood up from the couch and looked down at Cerberus. Cerberus laid his head between his paws and stared up at him with mischief. Somehow this dog knew that what this video contained would be a revelation for Hades. Maybe the dog knew all along that she was different.

Or he was just an asshole.

Regardless, the video had revealed her consistently pure, caring nature. It also made him ache for her more. Too many feelings to process today, he thought. I’ll call my therapist in the morning. For now, he needed to distract himself.

-*- 

Persephone stood in the driveway of Hades’ house. She was unsure if she was pushing her boundaries both as a trespasser and as a friend. She didn’t know where else to go. Her hands trembled with adrenaline. _ What had she done? _

He would surely tell Artemis that she had assaulted him. She knew he would leave out the reason why. Persephone thought she’d feel more upset with herself for what transpired given the consequences but _ gods _, it felt good to overpower him. She felt like she had taken back some control.

She clutched her things and worked up her courage as she walked up to the door. She was so distracted with her own thoughts that she almost missed the fact that the door was practically wide open. Knowing how much Hades valued his privacy, she rushed inside.

She set her bag on the kitchen counter and called out to him. The dogs were nowhere to be seen. She was becoming increasingly concerned as at least Cerberus was always around. She began to call for him from room to room. A thought stopped her in her tracks.

_ Wait. What if you’re interrupting them. That is the last thing you want _.

The thought slid through her mind with a heavy ache. She had just barged into his house, unannounced, without thinking the other alternatives that could be playing out. Her mind went to a dark place: images of the door being left open due to reckless lust, her finding them in bed together, the infinite weight of the shame and jealousy that would follow. Her stomach turned and she winced.

When she opened her eyes, Cerberus was standing in front of her looking anxious. He was making low whine. 

“Hey, good boy! Where’s your daddy?” she said with careful optimism. He turned around and trotted down the hallway toward the pool. She got the sense that he wanted her to follow. Her previous thoughts faded as she got closer to the pool room.

Persephone walked into the massive pool room and looked around. The stars overhead glowed through the glass ceiling. She looked around for Hades but couldn’t see him above the water. Her panic increased as she began to realize he was resting at the bottom of the pool.


	3. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades remembers what it's like to be cared for.

-♇-

Immortality is a blissful curse. Mortals crave its power, its invincibility yet the gods pray for the transitory nature of life. Being the god of death made immortality more like a prison sentence. He already knew of what death had to offer. 

In his current state, he went to the only place that was quiet, still, and calm: the water. He had decided to swim for a while to grind the anxiety and restlessness out of his muscles and bones. Exhaustion had overcome him and the water devoured him while he rested peacefully on the bottom of the pool.

He wanted nothing more than to  _ be _ nothing for a while. He dreamed of the flower goddess and her kindness. How she had treated him when he was a drunken idiot. He thought about her text and dreamed of her playing with the dogs in their house.  _ Their house. _ He tucked that thought away in his guilty pleasures.

As he drifted in and out of his dreamlike state, he imagined her in the water with him. Her beautiful pink body swimming toward him. Hair flowing around her, creating a heavenly glow. She was a sight to behold in the angelic lights swirling in the pool reflecting off her magenta skin. She came closer and closer to him, swimming like a naiad down to his depths. She was saying something to him; he couldn’t make out what she was saying. 

_ Hades, Hades… _

What a strange dream, he thought.

Then, she touched him. Hades quickly realized that he was not dreaming and that Persephone was right in front of him. She was trying to grab his hand and lead him to the surface. Her face wore a look of worry. Was everything ok? Had she forgotten that they were immortal? Had she also forgot that she was just wearing her bra and underwear?

He let her guide him out of the water and out of his underwater safety.

“Oh my gods, are you okay?! I thought you were hurt or drowning?!” she with said exhausted breath as tread water. Her worried eyes were breaking him down.

“Persephone, we’re gods. We can’t die. Sometimes I like to hang out at the bottom of the pool to think or just…” he started to trail off as he observed her embarrassment.

She blushed hard and then the look of horror descended on her face. She was not acutely aware that she was nearly naked. In front of him. 

“I-I, wow, I am so--” she stuttered. She was so endearing when she was flustered. He couldn’t help but smile. She was here. She tried to save him.  _ Does she care about me? _

_ No. She probably thinks I’m a loser and pities me. _

“Your face! It had marks on it, so I thought...Cerberus led me to the pool. I was worried when I saw you laying at the bottom of the pool,” she said staring at his face. The marks. His stomach plummeted as he could feel those feelings creeping their way back into his brain. Gods, he hoped she wouldn’t ask about the marks.

Before he could sink into his embarrassment and despair, Persephone reached out and touched his face. He was jerked back into the reality that she was right in front of him, treading water in her underthings, worrying about his face. Touching his face. 

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s get out of the pool and get you dried off and d-dressed,” he laughed nervously. She smiled with lingering embarrassment. He replayed her “saving” him in his mind to engrave it into his memory. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

-*-

She tried not to let her embarrassment eat her alive. How could she have thought that she could save the God of the Dead in her underwear in his own pool? The image of his face, the marks, and his scarred body floated through her mind. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something  _ had _ been wrong.

It took everything within her to not stare at his handsome, sculpted body. His scars were like lighting strikes, illuminating his azure skin. It was especially hard to look away given that he was wearing swimming shorts that accentuated his powerful thighs and alluring behind. Gods, she felt like a creep!

She was ogling someone else’s boyfriend! After barging into his house uninvited!  _ How could he still want to be friends with her after her actions? He was just being nice to her because he must feel sorry for her... _

-♇-

He tried to not stare at her in her underwear--a feat only a god could undertake. While she showered and got dressed, he went into the kitchen and made some tea and coffee. He couldn’t believe she was here again. 

As he prepared the french press and loose leaf tea, he noticed her bag on the counter with her things strewn about inside. He wondered why she had come over and what impeccable yet frustrating timing she had. How could someone be so kind? Especially to him--what did he do to even deserve this? Minthe’s words bubbled up from the dark core of his brain.

_ Why would you ever think anyone would want to be with you? You’re just another fucking tyrant like your father.  _

_ She made those treats for your dogs because she feels sorry for you. You were born alone and you’ll die alone. _

“Hey, are you okay?” Persephone said staring at him. Her words snapped him out of the muck of this mind. She was standing in his kitchen freshly showered. He still couldn’t believe she was here.

He paused. Her eyes were sincere and non-judgemental. Just her presence was coaxing him to spill his heart.

“I don’t even know where to start. Kore,” he said trying to choke back his emotions. He tried not to look at her, knowing that tears would come if they made eye contact.

“Do you want to talk about it? I’m here to listen,” she said calmly. She moved closer to him. He wanted to both take her in his arms and also tell her to run as fast as she could from here. Tears began to well up in his eyes. He hated himself for crying in front of her.

Suddenly, he felt her arms around his waist. Her touch did him in; he sank to his knees and cried. Persephone kept him close, positioning her arms around his neck instead and hugging him close. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. She ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his back in comfort. He sobbed into her shoulder, breathing in the floral scents of lavender, rose, and peonies. They stayed like this for a while. She didn’t leave him. She didn’t batter him with guilt for crying. She just held him and buoyed him from his darkest depths.

The tea kettle whistled suddenly and broke their spell. She released him from her arms. Her gaze was warm and caring, just as she had looked at him when he saved her from Tartarus. Was  _ she _ saving  _ him _ now?

She cupped his face and then ran to the kettle to take it off the hot stove. Persephone poured the hot water over the tea leaves and coffee grinds. She flew around the kitchen getting cups, cream, sugar, and spoons. Her movements were graceful and with purpose; she was taking care of him.

Once again, she was taking care of him.

-*-

A furry audience had gathered around the kitchen island having finally smelled their presents. Persephone walked back over to Hades and helped him up. They stood facing each other for a moment. What had she just done? She couldn’t stop staring into his eyes, searching for any sign that what happened was real and meant something. 

“Thank you for being here,” he said finally. She smiled as she handed him his coffee. His hand touched hers and she blushed.

“I am so sorry for barging in on you...again. I really need to text first. But I’m glad I came over,” she said as she took a drink from her cup of tea.

“I’m glad you’re here, too,” he said with a thankful smile. Persephone breathed a sigh of relief. She worried she had overstepped her bounds with him this time.

“The doggos have been really patient--should we give them their treats?” she said looking at the various sets of eyes and noses bobbing up and down at the edge of the counter. She was glad to have a distraction in the dogs at the moment. She was still reeling from taking him in her arms and feeling his vulnerability. The question still nagged at her,  _ where was Minthe? _

Hades grinned and began to carefully unwrap each of the treat bags, careful to not rip the handmade packages. Persephone smiled at his cautiousness--he clearly appreciated her gesture and effort. She realized that in her haste, she hadn’t grabbed all of the treats. The dogs ate the treats with gusto. Persephone laughed at their eager faces.

“If you have somewhere else to be, you don’t have to stay here. I will be fine,” Hades said looking down at the ground. 

“Oh, I don’t have anything going on tonight! I’d be happy to stay--un-unless you want me to go--” she said weakly. Persephone started to panic; she didn’t have anywhere else to go and wasn’t sure how to broach the subject. Hades was still under the impression that she was there to drop off the treats. She also knew she didn’t want to leave him alone after what just happened.

“No! That’s not what I meant. I just didn’t want to impose on your weekend,” he said nervously.

“Hades, I am the one that broke into your house and dove into your pool to try and save you. I feel like the one imposing on you. I feel like I’m always imposing on you…” she said with some guilt.

“You will never impose on me, Kore,” he said with an earnestness that hit her hard. 

“How about I make it up to you? I’ll order dinner for us and we can hang out tonight--that’s not weird, right?” she chuckled nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback or comments!


	4. The Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone comforts the terrible king.

-♇-

“I’d like that,” he said with an easy smile. She got her phone out and began looking up restaurants. Her phone dinged with a text notification and her face turned dark. Hades looked at her curiously.

“Everything, okay?” he said. She jerked her head up and looked at him with embarrassment. She shook her head.

“Oh no, nothing. Just a dumb text,” she said with a nervous smile. She was also hiding something unpleasant. He’d leave it for another time.

They ordered food and retired to the living room. Persephone took one end of the couch and Hades the other. After such an intimate moment in the kitchen, the distance felt awkward. 

“Hey, so the marks on your face--do you want to talk about it?” she said carefully after some silence and furious eating. He gulped and searched for the words to tell her. She scooted closer to him.

“Minthe and I--she was really mad at me for, well, because I’m...she hit me,” he stuttered out. Persephone gasped and moved even closer to him. He began to tell her about the fight and Minthe standing him up the night before. Persephone sat with him and just listened. Her attentive eyes invited him to tell more. He felt himself opening up to her which was both liberating and terrifying.

“We haven’t had, what you might say, an easy relationship. It’s been pretty volatile for a long time,” he said hoping she wouldn’t think he was weak. Despite the weight of his embarrassment, her presence kept him steady and safe. He continued.

“I mean, I haven’t always been the best...partner. I am really good at messing things up,” he stated with a slight chuckle. Her eyes were swallowing him whole.

“Hades, I’m so sorry. That’s awful! You don’t deserve that at all -- she had no right to hit you or treat you like that,” Persephone said sternly. He could see her eyes beginning to turn red.

_ How could she say that? _ Didn’t she see how much of a monster he was? Didn’t he deserve it? He had been told for so long that he didn’t deserve happiness or love, so he wasn’t sure how to take the spring goddess’s statement. When was the last time someone had given him unconditional empathy and kindness? Was it when he was Aidoneus? When he was still small and not broken?

“Little goddess, you do not know of the terrible king I am,” he said sadly. He looked up at her and her eyes shone with tears and compassion.

“I don’t think you know of the king you are either,” she said softly. 

Once again, this tiny pink form launched herself into his arms and held him again. He could feel her embrace was without pity, without judgment, and without selfishness. He gladly received her embrace and held on to her tightly. Whether from sheer exhaustion or overwhelming comfort, they both fell asleep like this together on the couch.

-♇-

Hades awoke with Persephone gently cuddled in his arms. They had fallen asleep on the couch together. Gods, this was inexcusable--he was going to ruin her reputation and career if this behavior kept up. He felt like a stain on her life. 

He picked her up and carried her to the guest room. He laid her down, just as he had after the party. What a fateful night that was. He smiled at their first meeting and again at her second overnight stay. It felt selfish to be happy she was here but he couldn’t help it.

She awoke when he pulled away from her to leave for his room. Persephone reached for his hand.

“Stay with me,” she said with a need that made his chest burn. He couldn’t say no to her--especially when it had been so long since he had felt needed. 

“Kore, I-I, are you sure?” he said anxiously. Persephone had never been surer of anything. 

“Yes,” she said with warm surety. She didn’t want to be alone and she didn’t want him to be alone tonight. 

He gently climbed into the bed with her and curled his body around hers, respecting her space while still touching her. Her back rested against his chest as they lay on their sides. He could feel himself drifting into a deep, welcoming sleep as he felt her breathing into his chest. She was so small and yet had such incredible power. 

Little by little, the chains of doubt, self-hatred, and gaslighting were breaking and he was beginning to come up for air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to hear feedback and comments! Thanks for reading thus far!


	5. The Coming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Hades try to predict the fallout of their problems.

-*-

Persephone awoke early and carefully climbed out of bed in an attempt to not disturb the sleeping king. She couldn’t believe she asked him to stay with her. In bed. And he did. She felt a pang of guilt in staying overnight. She wanted to tell him why but also wasn’t sure if she was ready to share with him that her life was a mess.

He had only known her for a short time and in those few days he had witnessed her cry multiple times, freak out in front of a camera, and almost lose it in front of him and Minthe being together. What would he think of her if he knew that she assaulted Apollo and the reason behind it. 

Would he think she was broken? Would it change their friendship? 

Not to mention, her plan to get out of TGOEM wasn’t even formulated. What if he fired her as his intern once he knew her life was a clusterfuck? She wasn’t even sure she should tell him about that part.

Persephone walked down the hall toward the kitchen and decided to make some tea and granola for breakfast. Baking was a good way to distract her from her thoughts. 

Surprisingly, the ingredients for the granola could be found in the pantry, though she doubted they had been touched in a long time. She turned the oven on and assembled the homemade mixture on a baking sheet. The dogs started to congregate in the kitchen hopeful they could get a bite of what she was making. Her phone notification went off again and her anxiety spiked. Last night’s events had made it easy to ignore the escalating texts she was getting from both Apollo and Artemis.

**Apollo:** WHAT THE FUCK. YOU’RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID.

**Apollo:** You had better fucking call me. 

**Apollo:** If I don’t hear from you soon, the rest of the world is going to know what we did.

**Apollo:** Don’t forget that you’re my girl.

Tears started to well up at the corner of her eyes. She hoped he was bluffing.

**Artemis:** Hey, when are you going to be home?

**Artemis:** Do you know what happened to Apollo? He said he was attacked but won’t say what happened. 

**Artemis:** Starting to get worried about you. When are you coming home?

**Artemis:** Please answer! I’m starting to get worried about you--is everything ok???

She couldn’t tell Artemis where she was. Artemis would be so disappointed in her and would probably try to fight Hades. If only she knew how kind he was. It was so weird that everyone saw him so differently than she did. She texted Artemis back and told her that she was staying with Eros. She hated lying but she had so many other things to worry about at the moment.

The timer dinged as well, making Persephone jump. She needed to not be around anything with a bell for a while. She pulled the warm granola from the oven and set it on the counter. To ensure the dogs wouldn’t get a hold of it, she decided to try and feed them.

Luckily, Hades was organized and meticulous. A cabinet labeled “Dog Food” was right next to the pantry. Each dog had its own shelf with special food. She chuckled at his detail-oriented nature and the love he had for his dogs. One by one, she fed the dogs, including Cerberus, who had a very special diet: the souls of murderers and egg whites. 

While the granola cooled, she walked down to where the pool was. She just needed a quiet space to think. So much of her wanted to tell Hades everything. He was one of the few people she trusted. Maybe it would be ok to talk about the TGOEM issue--it was work-related and she wouldn’t be asking for any special treatment just a guaranteed six months to save up and pay it back. If she could do this, she could finally be her own person.

She sat down on the edge and put her feet in the water. It was cool and calming; a gentle antidote to her panic. She laid on her back with her feet still dangling in the water. How was she going to break the news to her mom, Hestia, and more importantly Artemis, that she was leaving the TGOEM? She played the scenario out in her head:

_ Persephone enters the living room of her and Artemis’s apartment. _

“Hello dear, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?” Demeter said sweetly with a slight edge.

“I have something I need to tell you all. I am forfeiting my scholarship with the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood,” she said with hollow confidence.

Their eyes widened and their bodies seemed to grow gigantic in the small living room. Hestia spoke first.

“What a waste of talent and money! I knew you were trouble the moment I saw your face in the tabloid!” she said with venom.

“That’s not true! I’m going to pay it back! I will have the entire scholarship paid back in six months from my internship in the Underworld.” she said trying to hold back tears.

“The UNDERWORLD?! Why in all the cursed cosmos are you doing an internship there? This is exactly why I didn’t want you to come to Olympus. If you’re not an Eternal Maiden, there’s no reason for you to be here anymore,” Demeter said curtly. Her eyes were becoming dark pools. Persephone could feel herself being sucked into their vortex.

“Mama, no! I’m not going back! I love it here and I like working in the Underworld!” she shouted. The room was becoming distorted with a blustery wind. Demeter now stood three stories tall in full mortal garb. Persephone started to run but was caught up in the tornado of her mother’s wrath.

“Artemis! Don’t let them take me!” Persephone screamed as she was flying through the air.

The purple goddess turned toward Persephone with unchanging eyes. She was unaffected by the torrent around her.

“You did this to yourself,” Artemis said coldly. Persephone cried out to her once again before being swallowed into her mother’s hurricane. Into her eyes, the pink goddess was devoured. It was all black with no bottom. Where was she? Her feet touched the ground and her surroundings were illuminated by a low, emerald glow. She looked around and realized she was back in the greenhouse. A voice called to her from beyond its prison walls:  _ Kore….Kore…. _

“HADES?!” she screamed and opened her eyes. Two concerned ones were staring back at her.

“Kore, are you ok? Did you have a bad dream?” he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Oh gods, that’s embarrassing,” she said blushing.

“Eh, it’s not embarrassing. I tend to have some night terrors every once in a while. You ok?” he said with sincerity. 

“Sort of, but I don’t want to bother you with my problems. It’s nothing,” she said looking down. Persephone wrestled with being stoic and asking for help.

“How about we talk about this over breakfast? I’d hate to let your granola get cold,” he said with a smile as he helped her up from the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. How to Negotiate a Hostage Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Hades teaches Persephone how to negotiate her own release.

-♇-

He awoke to an empty spot next to him. Had it all been a fever dream? The little goddess visiting him in his time of desperation? Little petals formed her figure in her absence. He hadn’t been dreaming.

He got up in the hopes that she hadn’t had second thoughts and ran out on him. I guess he wouldn’t blame her; she had a lot to lose being associated with him.

The smell of cinnamon, honey, and oats wafted in the hallway. A smile formed on his sapphire face; she made breakfast. He walked into the kitchen ready to make a joke about hiring her to be his live-in baker and realized she wasn’t there. The tray of warm granola sat on the counter enticing his empty stomach but his brain searched for her. Where was she? 

Where were the dogs? He looked at their bowls and realized she had fed them! No one but him had ever been able to feed all of them without serious incident or injury. He looked down the hallway and noticed a group of furry bodies sitting at the doorway to the pool room. Hades walked down the hallway toward the pool half-hoping that she had decided to go skinny dipping. 

_ STOP BEING A PERVERT.  _ He shook his head.

Persephone was laying at the edge of the pool with the bottom half of her legs draped over the edge. It looked like she was sleeping. He walked over to her and realized she was dreaming, murmuring unintelligible things. Whatever she was dreaming about seemed to be unpleasant. He kneeled down next to her to wake her from her bad dreams. She suddenly sat up and screamed his name echoing into the large pool room.  _ Was she calling out for him? _

After they spoke and made their way to the kitchen, he decided he would ask her about what was clearly bothering her. While he hated prying, he couldn’t help but be concerned after what happened in the pool. And last night? He was grateful that she wanted him to sleep next to him, but he got the sense that it was also for her own benefit. They both didn’t want to be alone last night. 

“Thanks for making breakfast. This looks delicious,” he said feeling his stomach rumble.

“It’s the least I could do for you letting me stay here. I really appreciate it,” she said pouring yogurt and honey into bowls filled with the granola.

“It’s rare for me to get this kind of meal.”

Persephone smirked. “I find that shocking for a king, such as yourself,” she teased.

“Maybe once you’re done with your internship, you can be the official Underworld Baker,” he laughed. “King-approved.”

They both started to eat their granola while the dogs begged from the floor, hopeful for mercy and more treats. Persephone gave them some more treats and played with them a bit. Hades couldn’t remember a more peaceful morning. However pleasant things were now, his curiosity and concern for her ate away at his comfort.

“Hey, I know it’s not my place to ask, but is everything alright? Your nightmare this morning and the texting last night...I-I mean, I don’t want to pry,” he said gently. He braced himself for emotional backlash.

“Oh, well...I’d actually like your opinion,” she said nervously. Hades relaxed. Did she want to talk to him  _ and _ was asking for his opinion?

“I mean, I am the ultimate judge of things, right?” he chuckled. She side-eyed him with a smirk. At least she had a sense of humor.

“I’m in kind of a pickle. I think you know how...protective my mother is of me,” she said deliberately. Hades tried not to chuckle. She definitely had his attention now.

“I may have some idea, yes,” he said.

“So you can imagine how telling her, and Hestia, Artemis, and Athena that I don’t want to be an Eternal Goddess might be terrifying for me, then,” she said with a grave look on her face. Hades stared at the small goddess. He was both beaming at this opportunity and just as scared for her.

“That’s the kind of stuff that might give you nightmares,” he said validating her feelings of fear and trepidation. “But  _ you _ are your own person and are entitled to the life  _ you _ want regardless of what others want for you.”

She looked at him with surprised yet thankful eyes. It would seem that no one had ever said that to her before. He could feel every fiber of his being want to help her escape this predicament but he knew that she had to be the one to do it.

“I just see myself as someone that is so different from what they want me to be. But I love school and I’m afraid they are going to be so disappointed in me. I even thought I could suggest paying the scholarship back--,” she started.

“Kore, I can--,” he began to eagerly interrupt. She cut him off with her hand on his mouth.

“No, I can’t keep asking you to help me. You’ve done so much for me already,” she said with calm confidence. “All I can ask is that you let me stay as an intern for at least six months so I can pay the scholarship back. I promise I will work hard and earn my paycheck. Maybe I’ll do such a good job, you’ll want to hire me so I can pay for the rest of school--only if you want to though,” she said quickly.

His heart swelled at her self-determination. He had encountered so many gods and goddesses that expected yet never gave because their immortality was a crutch. Persephone was a rare flower who was determined to bloom on her own terms for herself. She reminded him of a younger Hades who saw the potential of a raw, dark Underworld that no one wanted. She wanted to work for her success instead of expecting it to be given to her.

“You’ve signed a contract, so you’re entitled to a full six months and consideration for a position afterward,” he smiled. “But we have to strategize other outcomes if paying your scholarship back isn’t an option.”

Persephone’s eyes widened. She nodded intently knowing the wise king had some ideas.

“What else could I even offer them if they don’t accept my scholarship reimbursement?” she said worriedly.

“What is the most important thing to the people you’re negotiating with?” he stated simply.

“For Artemis, it’s, I hope, our friendship. For Hestia and Athena, it’s probably reputation,” she said rolling her eyes. “Don’t tell them I said that!” she squeaked. Hades laughed.

“For my mom, it’s my protection. She’s always telling me that the reason she raised me in the mortal realm was to protect me. Mostly from scoundrels,” she said with a flirtatious grin.

“She would be wise to do so,” he winked. She gently punched him in the arm playfully.

“So I need to be a couple of moves ahead of them in terms of ensuring they still get what they want and I get what I want,” she said thoughtfully. She smiled thinking of their chess game from the previous day.

“Precisely. However, no matter what you have to be ready to walk away,” Hades said seriously. “Remember that you are your own person with the power to make your own destiny.”

Persephone looked down and smiled to herself. Hades felt a sense of fulfillment having helped her with her issue. He still detected that there were other things going on but wanted to give her space to speak freely about them.

“Thank you, Hades, for listening and giving me feedback,” she said sincerely. “I promise my life isn’t a total mess.”

“If it were perfect, I’d be worried. I’m clearly no judge of being a mess,” he chortled. He felt that he could live in this moment with her forever.

“I’ll bump you down to 10% scoundrel,” she bantered. 

“Why 10%?! I should be at zero!” he protested.

“If you were perfect, I’d be worried,” her grin was ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best negotiation techniques come from the Judge of the Dead. Enjoy and please leave any comments or feedback!


	7. Not Your Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone face things outside his house.

-*-

Persephone felt relieved to share and talk with Hades about her TGOEM issue. There was so much more she wished she could tell him. Maybe in due time, she would work up the courage to tell him more. For now, she would focus on his advice and deal with the inevitable confrontation with Apollo and Artemis.

“Hey, would you be okay being here alone while I went to work for a bit?” Hades asked politely. Persephone immediately blushed realizing that she was probably taking up his precious time just sitting here and chatting about her problems.

“Oh my gods, I should have realized that you have more important things to do!” she said with embarrassment. “I can get out of your hair. I should probably go home and change and check in with Artemis anyway.”

“You’re welcome to stay here as long as you want. It’s clear the dogs prefer you over me now,” he said giving them all a dirty look.

“I really can’t thank you enough for your hospitality, Hades,” she said looking down.

“Do you need a ride home? I can drop you off on the way,” he said generously. Persephone wasn’t sure how to tell him that this was a bad idea without offending him.

“I think I’m going to fly back. Artemis almost killed me after the last time you drove me home. I don’t want you to get in trouble,” she laughed nervously. She hated that she had to cover her tracks.

“Hell hath no fury like Artemis--I totally understand,” as he gathered the dishes into the sink. Persephone watched him as he put the dishes and could almost swear he was a bit sad. Did she hurt his feelings? If it wasn’t for her white lie, she’d have no problem dealing with Artemis.

“Hey, just to be clear, I like it when you drive me home. I just don’t want Artemis keying your car,” she said nudging him with her elbow. A small smile appeared on his face. He had no idea how handsome he was when he smiled.

She wondered if he upset that she was leaving. If so, she matched his sentiment; she hated the thought of not spending another afternoon, evening, night, and morning with him.

Persephone gathered her things and played with the dogs while she waited for Hades to get dressed to leave. She had hoped that Artemis’s wolf hadn’t eaten the treats she accidentally left at the apartment. The thought of the treats and the kitchen brought back dark memories. She shuddered as she thought of all the ways she was going to have to prepare for her return.

Hopefully, _he_ wasn't there.

“Hey kiddo, you ready?” Hades said cheerfully. “I’ll see you off before you go.”

As they exited the house, Persephone noticed a red figure headed their way. Though it wasn’t visible, there was an energy of anger, darkness, and violence following the crimson body toward Hades and Persephone. She felt Hades body tense as he noticed Minthe charging at them.

This was not going to be enjoyable.

“I FUCKING KNEW IT!” she screamed as she marched up the driveway toward them.

“Minthe, you need to leave the property at once,” Hades said calmly.

Minthe turned to Persephone, venom glowed in her eyes as she began to address her. “You know, I think you deserve each other. You’re both fucking monsters--even you, Tits and Ass. I WISH you would have been torn apart in Tower 4 like I planned!”

“Do NOT talk to Pers--” Hades voice began to rise just as Persephone stopped him just as she stopped him with the reporter. Though shocked by the little goddess’s authority, he started to think about what Minthe had just revealed.

“If you know what’s best for you, you should leave NOW,” Persephone said as the familiar red vines began to form a crown around her head.

“If you think this will last, you clearly don’t know Hades and his stupid fucking brothers. They’re all the same. They will chew you up and spit you out,” Minthe said oblivious to the emerging terror that was Persephone. Vines were beginning to creep and coil around Minthe’s legs but she was too angry to notice.

“I think it’s time for you to leave,” Persephone said simply. Minthe lunged at Persephone but quickly realized she was tethered to the ground. Suddenly the vines tighted and pulled her into the ground and out of sight. Hades gasped.

“Wait, did you? Is she? What the hell just happened?!” Hades said bewildered.

Persephone returned to normal and met his gaze with a similar shock.

“I-I don’t know what came over me. The vines took her back to her apartment, I think? I am so sorry, Hades. I don’t know what came over me…” she said with complete embarrassment and horror. What the fuck had she done? They were both silent for a few moments. Hades finally spoke.

“Is it true? She was the reason you ended up in Tower 4?” he said with a soft rage. She looked at him with pleading eyes. She didn’t want this to come up.

“Yes,” she said with a sigh.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” he asked sternly.

“I didn’t know how...she’s your girlfriend and I didn’t want to interfere or cause problems,” she said trying not to make eye contact. Mentioning their relationship was still hard for her.

Hades started to soften. He kneeled down to look at her.

“Listen, I’m sorry for getting angry. I’m still trying to figure out how to deal with her,” he admitted. “If there is anything I know, it’s these two things: she’s not my girlfriend and you are truly terrifying when you’re mad.”

Persephone smiled and playfully punched him in the arm again. It was an accomplishment to terrify the God of the Dead.

“So much for an uneventful morning,” she said with weary smile. “I’m going to head back now but I’ll text you later if that’s ok.” Persephone had hoped that they could hang out again.

“I’d like that,” he said returning her smile. She took comfort in his warm response. Maybe he didn’t think she was a weird, awkward person. Maybe he really was her friend.

Persephone turned on her heel and lifted herself up into the air toward Olympus. Hades waved from below. She thought she saw that same touch of sadness as she waved back. Was he also sad she was leaving? He was dealing with a lot right now.

She would text him as soon as she could.

-♇-

Hades watched her leave, soaring into the sky like a pink comet. He missed her already. He got into his car and the events of the past 20 minutes sank into his chest.

He sat in the car thinking about Persephone defending him, the little goddess turning into a concentrated weapon of rage right in front of him. And Minthe; she was sucked into the ground like a bad thought. Hades sat with his absence of guilt or remorse for Minthe’s exit. She had dug her grave when she admitted to attempting to hurt Kore. It was even worse that she had tried hit Kore too.

It dawned on him that the ties that bound him to the red nymph had been irrevocably severed as soon as she attacked Persephone. And instead of recoiling in fear, Persephone buried her, both metaphorically and literally. It was incredible and frightening. He had never been more aroused.

Hades turned the car on and headed to work, making a mental note to covertly check on Minthe and cancel all of the accounts he was paying for on her behalf. It was time to put the final nail in the coffin.

-*-

Persephone touched down a few hundred yards from the apartment she shared with Artemis. She noticed there were multiple cars sitting outside. Her stomach dropped; her mother’s Subaru was among them. _Fuck_.

She ran through all of the reasons her mother might be at the apartment and they were all equally awful. Her worst fears were waiting for her past the front door. She considered running back to the Underworld but knew they’d find her. Hades would definitely get in trouble and she would probably never be able to speak to him again.

In thinking about Hades, she thought of what he had said to her. “You are your own person with the power to make your own destiny.” She would not be able to do that unless she confronted what was ahead of her.

Persephone stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. She was ready for whatever was on the other side. Her hand pushed the door open to see what looked like the scene from her nightmare this morning.

-♇-

Hades entered his quiet office and while exhausted, welcome the feeling of monotony and predictability of work. He needed some time to take his mind off of the previous 24 hours. This boring retreat would be short-lived.

Hera walked into his office without knocking, like usual. Being a queen meant all normal office behaviors were beneath her. She grabbed a glass from his small bar, poured some whiskey and situated herself on his couch facing him at his desk.

“How are you doing, Hades? Hecate called me yesterday and told me what happened,” she said with genuine worry. “I would have got here sooner but Zeus was pulling his usual bullshit.”

“I appreciate your concern, but I’m fine,” he said with slight annoyance. Why was she checking up on him suddenly?

“Listen, I know that the God of Death should be impervious to any horror or terror, but I know you. You don’t deserve any of the awfulness she’s hurled at you,” she said sincerely.

Hades leaned back in his chair and sighed. His irritation with Hera’s interruption slowly subsided. He was appreciative of her concern despite her history of inattentiveness.

“You know, normally, I would have been pretty broken up about this but I strangely feel calm,” he said smiling. He could feel Hera’s confusion and curiosity pique at this statement. He got up and walked over to the bar to pour himself a glass.

“Yeah, I was waiting for you to plead with me to forgive that...nymph trash,” she agreed tentatively.

Hades sat next to Hera and took a sip of the whiskey. He looked at her with a tired smile.  
“Well?” she demanded.

“I think I may be in more trouble now than before,” he said with a nervous laugh. Hera’s face turned to shock and fear.

“Gods, what did you do? Did you kill her?” she said with bated breath.

“Hera, come on?! I know death is my thing, but I wouldn’t murder her!” he said frustrated. He was trying to think of a way to tell her about Persephone but it wasn’t going well.

“I would hope so. I mean at least let us torture her a bit beforehand!” she joked. “I know Hecate was already making plans.”

“No, I think the best way to torture Minthe is by moving on,” he said with a quiet wisdom. He swirled the glass and took another swig. Hera’s jaw dropped.

“Wow, that’s not what I expected when I walked in here,” she said leaning back on the couch, physically being taken aback.

“I wasn’t expecting it either. I also wasn’t expecting it to show up at my door last night with a bag of treats for my dogs,” he said cryptically. He loved keeping Hera hanging.

“What, in the name of the Pantheon, are you talking about?” she said with increasing frustration.

“Persephone came over last night,” he admitted. Hera’s eyes widened.

“Please don’t tell me that you both--,” she started.

“NO. Gods, why does everyone think that first?! Nothing like that happened. Gods,” he interrupted. He was getting tired of being compared to his idiot, philandering brothers.

“Oh good. Sorry, your brother has tainted my view of gods,” she said bitterly.

Hades’ phone dinged with a text notification. He eagerly swiped the home screen thinking it was Persephone but to his disappointment, it was from an unknown number. Curious, he opened the text to see three pictures of what looked like Persephone. He could feel his heart break and his anger boil.

A short text message followed.

**Unknown**: Just thought you should know she’s not your girl.

Hera stared at Hades, who was darkening into a black void of death, rage, and vengeance.

  
“Hades, what is it?” she asked carefully. Her distress was peaking seeing him transform into his true god-form.

His glowing eyes turned to her. He shoved the phone screen in her face. She looked at horror of the pictures of a scared, confused Persephone and an obscured purple figure violating her.

“I will find him and I will destroy him with my own two hands and the power of the Underworld,” he said with the voice of a thousand demons.

“I don’t think you’ll have to look far. I think I know who did this,” she replied with a sharp, vengeful look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get real!


	8. Mama Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone tells her truth.

-*- 

Persephone stood in the living room of her apartment with Artemis feeling the eyes of her audience stared intensely at her as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Athena and Artemis sat on the couch while Demeter and Hestia made the other chairs in the room their thrones. The only one that would not make eye contact with Persephone was Artemis which signaled that things were about to get worse.

With a gulp and the image of Hades in her mind to buoy her, she began to speak, “Hi everyone. What are you all doing here?”

“Kore, we’re going to get straight to the point here. We’re worried about you and your safety here in Olympus,” Hestia stated. Demeter started tapping her fingers on the chair arm. Persephone could feel herself start to sweat.

“Why? What’s happened?” she said confused. Did they know about Apollo? Was there something else going on?

The tapping stopped and Demeter gripped both chair arms digging her nails into the fabric. 

“Where were you last night?” Demeter said peering into Kore’s eyes. Her stomach dropped. 

Persephone opened her mouth but realized that she didn’t want to lie. She hadn’t been ready to confront them about her TGOEM membership but the opportunity had forced its way into her living room.

“You told Artemis that you were with Eros, which is still worrying, but evidence,” she paused to pull out one of the treat bags with a tag that said “Cerberus” on it and plopped it on the coffee table, "would say otherwise. Why would you lie, Kore?”

“Mama, I can explain. Nothing happen--”she felt herself losing her composure. Demeter interrupted her.

“But something  _ did _ happen,” she said calmly. Demeter looked at Artemis and motioned her to speak. Artemis finally looked at Persephone.

“Apollo finally told me who attacked him yesterday,” Artemis said quietly, slowly making eye contact with Persephone. “He said that he came over and said that you attacked him after he confronted you about being with Hades.” 

Every fiber of her being was on fire at that point. She wanted to tear Apollo limb from limb and burn the world. Her eyes were being to turn crimson as she took in Artemis’s words.

“Is  _ that _ what he told you?” she said with stifled rage. Athena and Hestia shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Demeter’s stone stare broke into fragments of confusion.

“Persephone, he cares about you. He has been trying to look out for you but you continue to put yourself in bad situations,” Artemis sighed in frustration. Persephone was still trying to process Apollo’s deception.

“Kore, is this true? Did you attack Apollo?” Demeter said with a hint of motherly concern. 

“Yes, I  _ did _ attack him,” she said closing her eyes to ground herself. “But it wasn’t because of Hades. Apollo attacked me first.”

There it was. The tip of the spear pierced the room and Persephone felt the wound reopen. Hestia looked at Persephone and then back at Demeter. Athena sat back and thoughtful looked at Persephone as if weighing a court case. Artemis’s jaw dropped.

“ _ He _ attacked  _ you _ ? Why would he do that?” Demeter said finally. Her motherly nature had finally taken over her business-like persona.

This was the question she was not ready to answer. Not in front of the TGOEM, not in front of Artemis, and certainly not in front of her mother. She had only just found the words herself and now she was being put on trial without counsel. She wasn’t going to let me continue to control her life.

“He attacked me because I told him, ‘no,’” she said with building courage.

“It must have been a misunderstanding! Why would he attack you?” Artemis raised her voice. 

“It was no misunderstanding,” Persephone said cooly. “And it wasn’t the first time.” 

Demeter stood up suddenly. Everyone stared at her in confusion, the shock of the room shifted toward the Harvest Goddess. Persephone imagined her nightmare from the morning and began to panic. She tensed preparing for her mother’s power to grow.

“I knew this was a bad idea. I let you throw a fit so you could move here and now you’re being preyed upon by these awful Olympian gods,” Demeter growled. Persephone glared at her mother’s comment. She was not prey.

“I’m not going back to the mortal realm, mama,” Persephone spoke calmly. Her eyes were glowing red and the familiar crown of thorns was encircling her head. Demeter walked toward her carefully.

“Kore, dear, let’s go home. It’s not safe for you here. We can sort this all out once you’re safe back with me in the mortal realm,” Demeter said softly. She put her hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, searching for understanding.

“This is crazy! Apollo would never do that!” Artemis pleaded. Persephone couldn’t look at her. It was too painful. When the huntress’s gaze was not met, she stormed out of the room. Persephone, while stone-faced and still staring at her mother, shed a few tears at the exit of her friend. 

“We will need to look into this accusation further, Demeter,” said Athena. “If what she says is true, something must be done.” The grey goddess stood and looked at Persephone with the wisdom and knowledge of all women. That look gave her hope.

“Well, Demeter, I think that it is in the best interest of the Eternal Goddesses if we suspend Kore’s scholarship until we can sort this out,” Hestia said as she stood with Athena. She smoothed out her dress and picked up her bag like she was leaving a business meeting. Everyone stared at her lack of emotion.

Persephone looked back at Demeter, who was now kneeling in front of her caressing her arm. Her mother’s care was harder to take than her anticipated rage. She could feel her resolve to stay in Olympus begin to crack.

“Mama, please, I want to stay here. I can find another apartment. I can pay back the scholarship,” she said with increasing tears, “I just want to keep going to school.”

Underneath it all, she wanted to stay because of him. She wanted to find out who she could be and what they could be.

Demeter cupped Persephone’s face with both hands. Persephone closed her eyes and let her forehead rest on her mother’s. Her eyes opened and she was no longer in the apartment. In fact, she was standing alone wearing her old exomie. Dark walls with tall windows surrounded her to reveal an old, familiar prison. Persephone sunk to her knees.

She was back in the greenhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I left this out on accident!


	9. Bringer of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis finds more questions than answers.

-☾-

It was night time by the time Artemis realized she had walked miles into the mortal realm. The stars were starting to twinkle into the twilight sky. She looked around to see an unfamiliar forest with a field of flowers beyond it. She wished she could appreciate her surroundings but her confusion and anger from earlier prevented it. 

She noticed some nymphs nearby; dryads and anthousai played in nearby streams, tended to flowers, and gossiped about the day’s events. Not wanting to deal with any interactions, she disguised herself as a doe and hid in the shadows of the trees to listen. 

“It’s awful what happened to her. If she can’t protect herself from the sun god, what are we nymphs going to do?” one nymph said anxiously to the other as she brushed her hair.

“I don’t want to end up like Daphne, I can tell you that,” the other said with a shudder. The small group all turned to look at a beautiful tree at the side of the bank of the stream. It was a lush laurel tree with spindly branches, sage green leaves, and delicate pearl-like berries dangling like earrings. There was something haunting about this tree. It exuded a melancholy energy like it was possessed.

She wondered if the Daphne they were referring to was the tree itself. Who were they originally talking about? Persephone? None of this made sense but they had mentioned Apollo attacking someone and she needed to find out more information. This would be difficult as Apollo could become easily suspicious if she started asking questions.

In the distance, she noticed a dark figure walking toward a temple dedicated to Demeter. It dawned on her that she had walked to Demeter’s property in the mortal realm! Artemis felt her stomach drop; Persephone was around here somewhere. While she was not sure she was ready to see the flower goddess, she was intrigued by the black figure stalking around the buildings.

Artemis remained in her deer form and stealthily followed the figure to find out who it was. A slender, blue form in a black mortal dress turned to stare at the small doe. Hecate was not one to be deceived.

“Artemis, what are you doing here?” she asked in a whisper.

-♇⚵-

“How can you know it’s him from just a vision?” Hades asked impatiently, pacing back and forth in his office. He needed to be sure it was Apollo before he rained down hellfire as the cosmos had never seen.

“I know what I saw. But listen to me, we can’t go after him without a plan,” Hera said as she looked at the frustrated God of Death. If there was any question that he loved Persephone, it was answered in his current state of panic, fury, and concern.

“Gods, she doesn’t even know that I know. I need to find her,” he said anxiously. “She hasn’t texted me at all today.”

“Slow down. She is probably hanging out with Artemis,” Hera soothed. “You can’t go in with this kind intensity. You need to let her tell you what she needs.”

Hades sat down next to Hera and put his head in his hands. How would he tell her about the photos and about what he knew? Or at least, what he had suspected. There was no doubt in those photos and with Hera’s vision that this was not consensual.

“If he’s willing to send me those...pictures,” he said through his teeth. “What is stopping him from ruining her reputation?

Hera’s phone dinged with a text notification. Hades lifted his head to notice her look of shock and her mouth agape. She sighed.

“What now?” Hades asked with caution.

“It’s from Athena. It looks like the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood are submitting a formal investigation into Apollo. Persephone came forward today,” Hera said with ambivalence.

“I have to find her,” he stood up to gather his things. Hera grabbed his hand before he could leave.

“Athena said that Demeter took her,” Hera closed her eyes in disappointment. She knew this meant that it would be impossible for Hades to see her now. Demeter was notorious for banning men and gods from her property.

“If I can’t get to her, I know someone that might be able to,” he said hopefully.

-*-

Her yells echoed across the thick glass as she shouted for her mother. It had been hours since she had been standing in her old apartment. Since she had seen Hades. Her chest ached. How could she imprison her again? Persephone was an adult and not a small child that needed to be protected. She felt herself fill with anger and frustration. 

"MOTHER, I DEMAND YOU SPEAK TO ME!" she screamed. The red vines of rage began to slowly creep out of the ground and climb up the glistening walls of the greenhouse. 

Demeter appeared in mortal garb, walking out of the shadows cast by the giant plants. Persephone scrambled to her feet to meet her mother.

"Mama, why are you trapping me here again?! Keeping me here isn't going to change things! I want to go back to the--," she pleaded with her mother as Demeter cut her off.

"Kore, I'm protecting you. I made a mistake letting you stay in Olympus and I'm not going to make that mistake again," she said calmly. Persephone’s eyes flashed an indignant blood red.

"You can't keep me here forever. And you can't protect me from everything," Persephone said feeling aggrieved. "I have to have the freedom to deal with this on my own."

A few small tears started to trickle from Demeter's eyes. She stepped toward her precious daughter. Her arms flew around Persephone and she held her tightly.

"Kore I blame myself for not being there to protect you," she choked out. "I'm your mother and I just want to keep you safe."

Kore started to cry too. Feeling the full weight of her mother's love and care was a welcome yet unexpected relief. She hadn't had a chance to cry on someone's shoulder about what happened since Eros. It felt good to not hide this burden anymore from her mother. 

"I know, mama. I know you do," Kore said softly as she pulled away to look at Demeter. She'd never seen her mother be so emotional. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe," Demeter said, wiping away her tears.

"Is that why you didn't tell me I was a fertility goddess?" Persephone asked courageously. The look on Demeter's face turned from sadness to shock.

"Kore, I know it's hard to understand but I had to hide this from you for your safety--," Demeter started. Persephone could feel the anger boil back up from the depths of her emotions.

"Keeping secrets will not keep me safe. Why would you hide this?" Persephone demanded as her crown of thorns appeared. This ominous feature signaled the storm approaching. 

"Being a fertility goddess would attract the lust of male gods. I thought that if I hid that from you and you pledged yourself to the Eternal Goddess of Maidenhood you'd be better protected," Demeter said reluctantly. She hadn’t prepared for Persephone figuring this information out. 

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out? It's a part of who I am!" Persephone yelled.

"There was a lot I didn't anticipate," Demeter said defeated.

"Mama, you need to release me." Persephone tempered her tone. She faced her mother assertively.

"I can't, Kore. This is the only place I know you'd be safe until we figure this out," Demeter said as she stepped back from Persephone. Her figure faded away into the approaching dusk. 

"Mama, NO!" Persephone screamed. She was alone again. Her resentment, misery, and frustration began to build inside of her. Her eyes flashed red then a glowing blue. Dark power vibrated from her small frame across the greenhouse killing anything it touched. Blue and black moths began to appear on the dead foliage. The red vines grew and twisted inside of the greenhouse creating a cocoon of thorns and bark. 

The "Bringer of Death" curled up in the fetal position and cried herself to sleep as death and decay spread around her. 

-☾-

“I just had to get out for a bit and besides, hunting is best at night,” she said acerbically. Hecate wasn’t buying it.

“Interesting that you’d hunt as a doe. Seems macabre,” Hecate said sarcastically. She smirked at the white lie Artemis had spun. Artemis sighed knowing she couldn’t hide her intentions from the Goddess of Witchcraft.

“Ok fine. I just...sort of ended up here. I’ve had a bad afternoon,” she said with a huff. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be down in the Underworld?”

“I guess we’ve both had a rough day. I’m here to...do some reconnaissance,” she whispered cryptically. She looked around for others. “Demeter took Persephone and I have a feeling it was against her will.”

Artemis felt that familiar pang of hurt and confusion. She should feel satisfaction that her traitorous roommate was imprisoned but all she could feel was sadness for losing one of her closest friends. In that sadness was a still raw, turmoil swirling around who she thought her brother was and who he actually may be.

“Wait--were you  _ there _ when Demeter and the other goddesses confronted her?” Hecate asked with curiosity.

Artemis crossed her arms and glared at Hecate. The goddess of magic returned this body language with a quizzical stare.

“Looks like we’re both looking for answers here. I’m going to let you continue your hunt...for whatever that may be,” Hecate said as she turned into dog and ran off.

Artemis scoffed. She hadn’t interacted with Hecate a lot but she could tell that if not for the current situation, she’d definitely want to hang out. She sort of hated that. 

The sun was beginning to paint the sky in brilliant morning colors. It had been a long twenty-four hours; she had found her brother hurt in their home, made the difficult call to alert the TGOEM about Persephone, and confronted her friend knowing it would make things difficult for them, and she was now the one confronted with the possibility that her brother was not who she thought he was. 

Demeter’s property was massive and large ornate buildings rose out of the flower meadows and fields like white manicured mountains. In the distance, she noticed a large glass structure. It stuck out from the marbled buildings as it glowed dark reds and blues. Vines and overgrowth climbed its large glass dome. Compared to the other buildings, it looked abandoned. Something about the building didn’t make sense so she decided to check it out.

The small violet doe walked inconspicuously to the building and pretended to eat some grass. A few nymphs passed but moved quickly as if the structure was cursed.

She looked inside and saw a small pink figure curled in a ball glowing against the darkness of the greenhouse. Instead of seeing a lush assortment of plants and flowers known to follow Persephone, Artemis gasped at the dead foliage and the large, deep red vines that filled the greenhouse in the absence of life. Black and blue moths fluttered around the small goddess who Artemis could hear weeping inside the glass prison. Her heart broke as she watched her friend clearly suffering. 

“You here to see if she goes apeshit, too?” a familiar voice said from behind.

Artemis turned her head to find a red doofus looking at her with a smile. She turned into her mortal form just to slap him on the arm.

“What are you doing here, Hermes?! Also, what are you talking about?” she in surly whispers.

-⚳-

She wasn’t sure how long the greenhouse could contain Persephone’s power. Sooner or later the effects of her daughter’s fury would be felt across the mortal realm. This time it would be hard to hide.

Demeter sat down on a bench outside of her temple overlooking the fields of crops and flowers. She imagined their future rot and decay and shuddered. Her head fell into her hands as she cried silently; her failure to both protect her daughter and to quell her terrible powers made the mighty goddess feel insignificant. How had things turned out so terribly wrong? She had just wanted to protect Persephone, to have her by her side to nurture and grow the flora of this land. 

Holding onto her so tightly had pushed her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a minute since I've posted! Still working on weaving a few things together! Please leave your comments!


	10. Death Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full power of Persephone is witnessed.

-☾☿-

Hermes looked at Artemis like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Artemis narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“Oh, nothing--don’t even think about what I said. I’m just being an idiot like normal,” he said as he started to sweat.

With a quickness only an immortal could possess, Artemis pulled out her bow and arrow and shot two arrows into each of his winged shoes. She knew if she was going to get information out of him, she’d have to make him immobile.

“WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!” he yelled. Artemis smirked.

“Because I want you to tell me exactly what you meant when you asked if I was here to see if Persephone was going to go ‘apeshit,” she said triumphantly as Hermes tried to lift off the ground unsuccessfully.

“Alright, fine. It’s going to come out anyway so I might as well tell you,” he said defeatedly. “Remember when I brought you that letter from Persephone telling you that she could come to live with you?”

“Yes. I remember it because she had changed her name from Kore,” she said visualizing the letter.

“Right. She called herself Persephone which means ‘Bringer of Death,’” he said. “Well, it wasn’t a random name change. She earned that name.”

“What do you mean?” Artemis said with bewilderment.

Hermes explained that one day he had come to Demeter’s property to deliver a letter to Persephone from Hecate. However, when he got there he witnessed something that shocked him.

Persephone and her mother were arguing; the flower goddess demanded that her mother let her live in Olympus with Artemis so she could go to school and Demeter forbade it. Before Hermes or Demeter could have anticipated it, Kore erupted in a power they had never seen. Like an earthquake, her energy rippled across the property and into the countryside leaving crops and mortals dead in its wake. Kore collapsed and appeared to have blacked out. 

Forgetting where he was and what he was doing, Hermes happened to hover in Demeter’s line of sight. Demeter called Hermes over to help her move Kore to a safe place to contain her while they figured out how to deal with the aftermath.

“That’s when she made a deal with me to keep this a secret. She even arranged it so that the death counts wouldn't be off so Hades wouldn’t notice,” he admitted. “Demeter paid me a lot of money to hide this and threatened to make me pay it back and more if I told anyone.”

“Is that what’s happening in the greenhouse now?” Artemis asked.

“Sort of but not to the extent that I saw that day. It’s only a matter of time before she does it again,” Hermes said gravely.

“We have to get her out of there,” Artemis said with concern. She stared at her pink friend with increasing distress.

“We can’t. The greenhouse prevents any and all gods from entering it. It was Demeter’s way of ‘protecting’ Persephone from idiots like Zeus and his brothers,” Hermes said with frustration. He noticed that Artemis wasn’t paying attention anymore and was staring at something else in the greenhouse.

“If that’s the case, then why is my brother in there?” she said dumbfounded.

They both peered through a small gap in the vines to witness Apollo fading into view via a single sunbeam. He didn’t completely materialize; it looked like he was using the sunray to appear before Persephone. The pair listened carefully to the conversation.

“Poor Persie--do you really think anyone is going to believe that you didn’t want to be with  _ me _ , God of the Sun?” he said arrogantly. "Maybe you're just confused about what we did--I don't remember you saying 'no.'" 

Persephone glared at him. 

“I don’t care what everyone else believes; we both know what the truth is,” she said with malice. A pair of vines torpedoed his image, passing right through it without disturbing the god. Artemis winced at both her brother’s tone and the dagger-like vines.

“C’mon now. You don’t think I’d make the same mistake twice, do you? Luckily for me, greenhouses are built to capture the sun,” he said with a grating saccharine tongue. “Looks like I can come and visit my girl whenever I want without punishment.”

-*-

“I will never be your girl,” Persephone spat. Apollo’s pompous attitude turned dark.

“You’ll never be his either. I sent him proof of what we did together so now he knows what we did,” he said with increasing cruelty. “No one will ever love you.”

Despite those words coming from just a ghost of a god, they hit her like a thousand spears. Even if Apollo was bluffing about the pictures, Hades probably knew about everything that happened. News traveled fast in Olympus. What would he think of her? Persephone collapsed to the ground and stared blankly ahead, past the glamour of the sun god. He laughed and evaporated into the air.

-☾-

In the distance, Artemis grappled with her brother's cruelty. Artemis was a protector of women and yet she had failed to see the biggest predator of them all. Hermes looked at her with friendly compassion; he knew Apollo could be a dick but he didn't think he could have sunk this far. 

Artemis walked over and plucked the arrows out of Hermes' winged shoes. 

"We need to tell Athena what happened here. What do you know about Daphne?" she asked Hermes in a numb tone. He shook his head.

"Apollo mentioned a Daphne once but hasn't spoken of her since," he offered.

"Would you be willing to testify about what we just saw?" Artemis asked carefully. She knew that Hermes was Apollo's best friend so she wasn't sure what he'd say. 

He nodded, "Persephone is my friend, too. We can't let him hurt other people."

Just as Artemis went to reply, they felt a shock wave burst from the greenhouse, shaking the windows and knocking both Hermes and Artemis to the ground. The radius of death and destruction spread throughout the land, taking flora, fauna, and mortals with it. Artemis helped get Hermes to his feet and they both searched for Persephone inside the greenhouse.

There she floated a few feet above the ground; the small pink epicenter of ruin and decay. Such a tiny figure generated incredible fury and destruction. Her pupil-less eyes glowed a light blue color as she stared ahead. The robes she wore slowly turned black and her hair grew to incredible lengths, filling up the greenhouse; bright magenta against the inky shadows and dead leaves.

Hermes launched himself in the air. "I'll go find Athena."

Before Artemis could speak, Hermes was gone. She turned back to the greenhouse and pounded on the glass to get Persephone's attention. The dreaded goddess turned and looked at her purple friend. Her eyes turned back to normal as she recognized Artemis on the other side of the greenhouse glass.

Persephone fell to the ground exhausted. Artemis pounded on the glass again but Persephone didn't stir. She had to tell someone what happened. 

-*♇-

She opened her eyes to deafening stillness. The last thing she remembered was Apollo and his hateful words. They hung in the air like dead men at the gallows. 

What happened? As she looked around she realized she was surrounded by dead plants and thorny vines. Did she do this? 

Her head was pounding. It was hard to tell if it was from her interaction with the sun god or from just the emotional toll of being trapped here. Despite being filled with shame and the dread of facing Hades, she couldn't help but ache for him. Would he ever want to be with her if he knew what happened? This question made her angry; not with him but at the injustice of her predicament. Nothing had been her choice; her entire life had been dictated by others. 

Her mother had planned and controlled her life since she was born. It wasn't until Persephone demanded and fought to be in school on Olympus that she was able to make her first real choice. But even that choice had conditions; she had to sign away any option of being in a relationship to even attend school. 

Just when she was starting to feel more autonomy, Apollo forced himself into her life and stole her choice without a second thought. And now, disclosing that information had not been on her terms. The only person that seemed to care about what she wanted was Hades.

She pounded the ground in anger and screamed into the void of the greenhouse. As she hit her hands to the ground she remembered Hades' business card and the summoning instructions. She decided that she was going to make her own choices from now on and she wanted him here.

She placed her palms on the ground and purposely hit the ground twice. 

Nothing.

The greenhouse was eerily silent. Tears started to form at the edges of her eyes. Did her mother's magic prevent him from coming here? Had he abandoned her? 

Suddenly the ground shook and a large crack ripped the floor of the greenhouse open. Smoke poured from the crevasse revealing a black chariot with fire-breathing horses climbing out of the earth. Behind the reigns was a large sapphire form draped in grey robes looking panicked.

Hades jumped out of the chariot and scooped her up in his arms. He held her so tight she thought they'd melt together. He fell to his knees still holding her and nestled his face into the nape of her neck. Persephone began to cry for so many reasons; she unsuccessfully tried to speak but there was too much to say. 

"I'm here. It's ok, I'm so sorry, Kore," he said soothingly. His voice made her body relax.

He pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes. It looked like he had been crying too. He touched her face gently. 

"You answered," she said through her tears. 

"You called," he smiled. He had never looked so handsome.

Without warning, care, or doubt, she kissed him fiercely. He gladly reciprocated. After this sweet moment, she took a breath and asked, "will you take me home?"

He carried her gently to the chariot and surveilled the devastation around them. Had _she_ caused this? Before he could explore that thought flowers and green started to reappear all around him. Her long flowing hair transformed into trails of gardenia, heliotrope, and plumeria. The frightful red vines turned into great trees with bright yellow blooms dusting the canopy. Hades recognized these trees as Mount Etna Brooms; something he used to see on Sicily when he was young. Different varieties of orchids began to grow from the nooks of these trees, filling the greenhouse with incredible fragrances. Hades couldn’t believe what he was seeing: death undone.

He looked down at Persephone nuzzled into him. The top of her head was crowned in blue flowers and deep violet amaranth. He marveled at the incredible power Kore possessed. He kissed the top of her head and horses jerked him forward and they dove back into the ground. The crack closed behind them. 

In the distance, maternal eyes watched the events unfold. 

\--

Persephone awoke to fuzz balls laying on and around her in the familiar guest room. The dogs surrounded her with their love, warmth, and cuddles. She gave them all generous pets and scratches for their care.

She looked around; she couldn't believe she was back here, back with the dogs, and back in his house. A wave of relief and gratefulness flooded her heart. 

Her feet hit the floor with anticipation as she wrapped herself in a comfy robe. She tip-toed to the door, hoping not to alert Hades that she was awake. She wanted to surprise him.

She snuck down the hallway toward the kitchen to find a warming tea kettle and fresh pastries sitting on the counter. However, there was no Hades in sight. She stood in the kitchen confused when a pair of arms gently wrapped themselves around her waist. Warm lips kissed the side of her neck followed by a nuzzle from a soft face. Persephone smiled at his tenderness. 

"You're awake," he said softly into her ear. 

"How long was I out?" She asked as she turned to face him. He kept his arms around her.

"A little over a day. I thought I'd let you rest since you'd been through a lot," he said thoughtfully.

"Thank you," she said in a soft whisper. Tears of gratitude began to slip down her cheeks. Hades swiped them away.

"Listen, you don't have to do anything or talk about anything right now. We can take things slow," he said kneeling to meet her at eye-level. 

"My mother is going to be furious," she said worriedly. "And I'm sure Apollo is going to do his best to derail the investigation."

Hades paused. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell her that not only did Hera have psychic proof but that he had photographic evidence of Apollo's crimes. Hera’s advice floated through his head,  _ let her tell you what she needs _ .

“And what about you? You’re probably going to get in trouble!” she said with frustration. “Somehow I feel like I’ve made this worse.”

Hades looked into her worried, selfless eyes. This little goddess had so much resting on her shoulders; he just wanted to unburden her. Kore reciprocated his stare. Her worries, fears, and anxieties started to melt away in his steady, caring eyes. 

“Kore, none of that stuff matters right now. What matters is what  _ you _ want,” he said earnestly. She started to smile again. 

“There’s a lot of things I want,” she said with a coy smile. A playfulness was starting to reemerge. “I want some tea and a pastry for now though.” Hades smiled back at her.

“And maybe a kiss,” she said as she gently kissed his lips. They sunk into each other like perfect molds. They lingered together as intertwined forms enjoying the comfort of each other’s embrace. It felt good to finally express their feelings for each other through touch, especially given the circumstances of the past days.

Hades got to his feet and made her a cup of tea. It felt surreal to be sharing breakfast here again; she had never relished a moment, place, and person as she did now. Persephone took a big bite of her muffin and closed her eyes.

“Is everything ok?” Hades asked. He readied himself for whatever emotional need she may have.

Persephone kept her eyes closed and grinned. “Everything is perfect. I’m just closing my eyes to remember all of this moment,” she said.

Hades placed his hand on hers; he too was enjoying this simple, joyful morning. They both knew that hardships lay ahead of them and that they needed to cherish the time they had now together. The calm before the storm would end soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments have seriously kept me writing. Thank you!


	11. Trial Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus sets the trial date while Hades and Persephone explore their relationship.

-☾⚸-

It had been a long time since Artemis had traveled to the Underworld but she wasn’t sure who else to turn to about the day’s events. She knocked on the large wooden door. It had an ornate keyhole and knocker resembling a dog. Two giant torches jutted out of the sides of the entrance. It was clear a witch lived here.

Hecate answered the door dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket. Artemis couldn’t tell if these were her “at home” clothes or if she was going out. 

“Artemis, what are you doing in this neck of the immortal realm?” Hecate said with slight sarcasm. It was hard to tell if she was just being hospitable or being funny.

“I have a lead on some information about...Apollo, but I need some help,” Artemis said hoping the witchcraft goddess would help.

“I was just heading out to my weekly Knucklebones game but this sounds more interesting,” she said with a wolfish grin.

“Do you know any river nymphs?” Artemis asked. Hecate’s eyes widened at the question.

“I know one, but we have a complicated relationship,” she said in her usual cryptic manner.

“I just need to find someone who may know a particular river nymph and what happened to her,” Artemis said with some frustration. “Do you know a nymph named Daphne?”

“I do not. It’s not going to be fun doing this but I’ll see if my associate knows anything about this nymph,” Hecate said.

“Thank you, Hecate!” Artemis said with enthusiasm and the subsequent embarrassment of her bubbliness caught her.

“I see our friend Persephone’s sunny demeanor has rubbed off on you a bit,” Hecate smirked.

“Let’s just try and get in touch with this associate of yours,” Artemis said trying to act tough. She hated that she wanted to look cool for Hecate.

-♇♃-

“The trial is set for three days from now,” Zeus said looking down at the stack of papers on his desk. Hades stood with his arms crossed looking at his idiot brother. He already regretted coming to his office to discuss things.

“Three days?! That’s all the time you’re giving us to put together our case?” Hades said with outrage.

“Athena has been doing her own investigation and has agreed to the date,” Zeus said nonchalantly. “Why? Do you need more time in the love nest?”

“SHUT YOUR GARBAGE MOUTH!” Hades roared. Zeus smiled at his brother’s rage; the buttons were too easy to push.

“Calm down,” he said flatly. “Besides, I should be the one irritated with you and the flower goddess. This whole thing is a PR nightmare and--” Hades cut him off.

“And what? Sexual assault isn’t a big fucking deal?! Just because he’s your little fucking favorite doesn’t mean that you don’t have to take this seriously!” Hades yelled. Zeus just stared at him.

“You sound like Hera. I don’t think you understand the entirety of the situation; Apollo is one of our favorite Olympians and this could really hurt ou--his reputation. It’s not just bad for Persephone.” Zeus said flippantly. Hades stared at his brother with complete bewilderment.

Hades could feel his skin turning the blackest shade of black at his brother’s careless words. He knew that he needed to leave before he was completely banished from this plane of existence. He thought of the breakfast he had this morning and began to calm down.

“All I ask is that you give her a fair trial. Listen and consider the evidence,” Hades said as calmly as he could. “Think about Hebe and what you would do if anything happened to her.”

Zeus paused and stared at Hades as he walked out of the room. He hated when feelings complicated his life.

-*♇-

Persephone sat on the couch reading a book she got from Hades’ extensive library. She was trying to pass the time while Hades was meeting with Zeus; she was feeling nervous the longer he was out.

The door opened and flustered Hades walked through. Persephone got to her feet and walked over to him to see what was wrong. He stopped at the kitchen island and poured himself a glass of water and took a deep breath before drinking.

“Is everything ok?” she asked with concern. She hadn’t seen him so upset since the greenhouse.

“He’s only giving us three days before the trial. I’m so sorry--I tried to get him to give us more time but he wants this to be over with,” he said with disappointment and frustration. She put her hand on his.

“It’s okay. As much as I hate having to relive this, I think it’s time to expose Apollo for what he is,” she said bravely. Hades looked at her with quiet amazement; she was so incredibly strong.

“Listen, I need to talk to you about something, but if you’re not ready, it’s okay, too,” he said looking into her magenta eyes. “Just tell me what your limits are and I’ll stop.”

Persephone stared at him with a bit of shock and apprehension. She wasn’t sure what he was going to say but she knew she could be honest with him.

“I have evidence of...the..what he-he did,” Hades said carefully. He braced himself for an emotional reaction from her, but nothing came. She stared at him intently.

“Sounds like he made good on his promise to humiliate me,” she said looking down. He could tell she was mortified.

“No one, besides Hera, knows I have these photos. I will destroy them if you want me to. But I wanted to ask you what you wanted to do with them -- they could be used as evidence in your trial,” he said kneeling down to her level. She avoided making eye contact with him as tears welled up in her eyes. Hades took both her hands in his. 

Suddenly, she looked directly into his eyes with an intensity he had never witnessed. 

“Use them as evidence,” she stated courageously. “The world needs to know what kind of monster he is.”

“Are you sure? We can destr--” he started to say.

“He still has them and can use them however he wants. But if we use them against him, we take their power back,” she said with calculated anger.

“I’m planning on meeting with Athena tomorrow to discuss our evidence to add to her investigation. Hera has been in contact with her as well. I’m not sure if she told you, but she had a vision that supports your evidence, too,” he said.

“A vision? When?” she said confused.

“When you first visited her to find out where you’d be interning. She said that when you hugged her she saw and felt the pain and trauma you went through but she couldn’t see who did it,” he said. His heart ached thinking about the amount of anguish and hurt she had experienced.

Persephone looked down again. She had tried so hard to hide her trauma and yet it seemed to leak out to others. This was all so much to be confronted within such a short period of time. 

“Hey, we don’t have to talk about this anymore, ok? I just wanted to make sure that what you wanted was being done. I’m so sorry about all of this, Kore--I wish I could have protected you,” he said cupping her face. Now tears were falling from his eyes.

“Thank you--and you are protecting me,” she said smiling through her soft sobs. “Hades, someday I’m going to have the courage to tell you everything. But right now, I have to mentally prepare for the trial. For now, can we just hang out and enjoy each other?”

“Of course, Kore,” he said picking her up and placing her gently on the couch. He sat down and let her climb onto his chest, both of them lying comfortably on the couch, in peace. He stroked her hair and let fall asleep in his arms.

Both of them awoke to growling stomachs and whiny dogs. Persephone yawned as Hades smiled at the beautiful goddess lazily napping on his chest. Despite all of the horrible shit that was swirling around them, he was happy he could turn his home into a refuge for both of them. In fact, it was a welcome change; so many nights this residence had been a reminder of his overwhelming loneliness. He felt a twinge of guilt for feeling happy she was here; he wished the circumstances were different.

“Hey, I know you’re letting me off the hook for my internship, but I’d like to return to work tomorrow,” she said intently still laying on his chest. He stared at her in disbelief.

“Are you sure? You know you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he said. She smiled at his generosity.

“I need a distraction and I think getting back to work and focusing on learning the ropes would be helpful. I love being here but I don’t like being cooped up with my own thoughts, you know?” she said earnestly. Persephone climbed down from the couch and Hades to stand facing him.

Hades sighed with a smile. “I’ve never met anyone so determined to actually work. You’re putting all the other Olympians to shame,” he laughed.

“Well, I have a really tough boss, so I want to make sure I’m showing some work ethic,” she said poking him softly in the chest. They both laughed and headed over to the kitchen to feed the dogs.

Hades had been so preoccupied with tending to Persephone and her trial that he had completely ignored his phone. As he was grabbing the food bowls he noticed a nauseating number of notifications on his lock screen. There were frantic messages from Thanatos on it from the previous day. He let Persephone take the lead on dinner time as he read the messages. 

**Thanatos:** We’ve had an unexpected influx of dead mortals at the beach -- I’m calling in Hermes for back up. Can you find out what’s going on?

**Thanatos:** Hecate isn’t answering her phone -- can you help!?

**Thanatos:** Something bad is going on in the mortal realm -- any help would be appreciated! Hermes isn’t answering either!

**Thanatos:** Boss, there’s something you gotta see…

A video was attached of souls disappearing from the beach. A panicked Thanatos could be heard in the background cursing his confusion at the scene. How were the dead leaving? Where were they going?

Hades’s eyes widened at the last message and video. He looked at the timestamp and realized that these messages were around the time Persephone had called him to the Greenhouse. He thought about what he saw there and wondered if they were connected. He had only seen glimpses of her power but had he just witnessed its potential? To create death and rebirth?

He looked over at her petting the dogs, smiling at their furry faces and tried to reconcile that with what he saw just twenty-four hours ago. He wondered if this had happened before.

He decided to look into it and texted his mortality accountant to do some forensics on strange influxes of dead to see if there were any anomalies. He thought about Hermes’s recent work performance and then a small voice snapped him out of his speculation.

“Is everything okay?” Persephone asked as she took a seat next to him at the kitchen island.

“Just some work stuff. Crazy day down at the beach, apparently,” he said attempting to smooth his anxiety.

“Do you need to go take care of it? I can stay here if you need to leave,” she said sincerely.

“I think it worked itself out, thankfully. How about dinner? I can try to make a vegetarian dish, if you’d like,” he said putting on his apron. Persphone hopped down from her chair.

“I’d love that--how can I help?” she asked with an eager smile. They worked together to make a lovely Caponata with eggplant. Persephone made some of her baklavas for dessert. It was a peaceful dinner.

They both retired to the living to read; Persphone continued with the book she found in the library and Hades read the newspaper. As they sat in silence, both immortals felt a mixture of guilt for enjoying this slice of domestic bliss, a deep ache for it to continue, and frustration at the loss of words to express these feelings to each other. They’d only known each other for a little over a week now and they were living together; on paper that would seem impossibly stupid. 

Yet, somehow it felt right. Maybe they’d get to the conversation about living in separate dwellings but tonight was not the night. For now, he’d let her find sanctuary here and if she wanted to stay longer, he’d let her. If he were honest with himself, he’d do anything for the small goddess.

Persephone closed her book and stood up to stretch. Hades looked up from his newspaper and noticed she was wearing the silk pajamas he had left for her in the guest room. While he was resisting the urge to murder his brother, Zeus, he had sent for Persephone’s things at her apartment and bought her a few other articles of clothing to keep her comfortable here in the Underworld. He was glad she had accepted his gifts.

“Hey, I think I’m going to go to bed,” she said with a sleepy smile. Hades put his paper down.

“I have some more reading I need to do so I’ll see you in the morning,” he said. 

Persephone smirked at the God of Death and walked down the hallway toward the bedrooms. He began to read the newspaper again not noticing that the little goddess was not retiring to the guest room tonight.

After some consideration for how tired he actually was and the workweek that was ahead of him, he decided to go to sleep. As he entered his bedroom, something was different. To his surprise, there was a pink figure fast asleep in his bed.

All at once, his body felt like it was on fire. It had been hard enough trying to sleep knowing that the woman he loved was sleeping down the hall from him! _ Pull yourself together, she probably doesn’t want to sleep alone. Let her tell you what she wants._

He carefully crawled into bed trying not to wake the petite figure. She stirred as he accidentally brushed her leg and sleepily opened her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up. I just didn’t expect you to be here...you know, in my bed,” he said quietly.

“Do you want me to leave?” she said worriedly as she sat up on her elbows. 

“Gods, no!” he replied quickly. The embarrassment of his statement began to show on his face. Persephone moved closer to him and nuzzled herself in the crook of his shoulder.

“I was hoping you’d say that. Because I don’t want to,” she said. He could feel his chest burn. He had dreamed about this for so long and now it was happening.

“I want you to stay here, too--but only if you want to. I just want you to feel safe,” Hades said trying to let her take the lead. Persephone lifted her head up from his shoulder and inched closer to his face.

“Hades, this is the safest and happiest I’ve felt in ages. I wish we could stay in this moment forever,” she said gently kissing him. He kissed her back with tenderness, letting her physically guide their movement and exploration.

Persephone appreciated that Hades let her choose the level of intimacy she wanted to engage in with him. While she wanted all of him that night, she could still feel she wasn’t completely ready. However, at no point, did he make her feel guilty about stopping or slowing down. Through their physical touch and shared desires and feelings, she began to feel more comfortable and the power of the trauma she carried began to weaken. Hades was a kind, generous, and thoughtful partner and she reveled in the opportunities to explore each other as their relationship progressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this is going to be more than 10 chapters! Buckle in and don't forget to comment!


	12. Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Hades search for their place together and get an unexpected visitor at work.

Attentive, gentle hands explored the curves and edges of their two bodies. Each pass was a slow crescendo toward the secret longings and desires they had been hiding from each other. He was careful to ask for permission as he gradually walked through her guarded gates. She trusted him more than anyone and for the first time, allowed herself to give in just a little bit to the desire that burned inside and frightened her. She reciprocated with tender kisses and soft fingers traversing his scars, transforming them from painful reminders into sensuous roads. Even for an experienced king, he felt the incredible newness of love embedded in touch; a deeper intimacy that lived beneath their skin. 

After reaching mutual satisfaction, they laid together, intertwined in his bed. Persephone positioned her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Hades laid on his back stroking her hair and back. Despite all of his fears for her, the trial, and everything else, he let himself feel happy at this moment with her. 

“Hey,” she said softly lifting her head up to look at him.

“Hey,” he said back to her smiling. He brushed her hair out of her eyes. A flower crown appeared suddenly on her head. She blushed with embarrassment.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely. He stared at her with slight confusion.

“Kore, you don’t have to thank me. I should be thanking you,” said sitting up in bed. She climbed on top of his lap and looked intently in his eyes. 

“I know I don’t have to but I want to. This was...I couldn’t ask for...you were…,” she said with tears appearing at the edges of her eyes. She wiped them away as she tried to explain. “This is how I imagined it. I just wanted to say thank you for that.”

He pulled her close and put his arms around her. His heart hurt for her; he would do anything to rid her of her pain. He thought about all the ways he could make Apollo suffer for what he had done. His face must have reflected this because she placed her hand on his cheek.

“He doesn’t belong here. This house, this bed, this space has no room for him,” she said with a sternness that surprised him. 

“You’re right. We won’t let him take anything else from us,” he said placing his hand on hers. She smiled and they melted into the bed entering a deep slumber together.

Hades awoke before Persephone. He stared at her as she slept peacefully in his arms. In less than a week he had met this melancholic, empathetic, kind, beautiful Goddess of Spring, fallen for her, and now she was here, in house, in his bed, and in his arms. He marveled at his utter luck. He had forgotten what it was like to just be happy and to not question if he deserved it. As he traced her hair and curves, he realized there was no going back; he was hers completely if she would have him. He began to feel guilty in wanting to be hers. Would he ruin her reputation? Was their relationship going to prevent her from reaching her potential as the Goddess of Spring? Their relationship… were they in one? Did he have the right to call it that? The thought crossed his mind that calling it all off might be in her best interest. What good would the Underworld be to the embodiment of life and nature? 

Small delicate fingers wrapped around his hand, snapping him back to reality. Her magenta eyes opened slowly awakening a simultaneous smile with them. He smiled back, pushing his painful thoughts down into the back of his mind. 

"What are you thinking about?" She asked with a yawn.

"Just trying to figure out how the Goddess of Spring ended up in my bed," he said playfully. He was half-serious.

Persephone laughed, "She was definitely up to no good, I can tell you that much."

Hades laid back on his pillow next to her and stared at the ceiling. Persephone cuddled next to him as he put his arm around her.

"Kore, is this something that you want? With me?" He said with a quivering voice. She propped herself up on her arms to look at him. His question and sudden seriousness startled her.

"Are you asking me if I want to be with you?" She said gently. As much as he didn't want to show her how vulnerable he was making himself, he had to look her in the eyes to hear her response. 

"I mean, what do I have to offer you here in the Underworld as the God of the Dead? You're the Goddess of Spring, you need light and green and life. I can't offer you any of that here," he said solemnly. 

She looked back at him with the same caring eyes he fell in love with and stated simply, "You can offer me the only thing no one can: you. Your company, your care, and your respect."

He wanted to tell her that she was naive in thinking those things were enough. That the whole situation was untenable; she didn't belong here. She didn't belong with him. But her words prevented from uttering any of those things. For the first time in his long, lonely life, the God of Wealth was valued by another. The Unseen one was seen.

Seeing he was speechless, Persephone panicked and clarified: "I mean, if you want to be with me! If that's ok--"

He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. She smiled as he kissed her fiercely. 

“I take that as you’re ok with that,” she said playfully.

“More than ok. Should we get ready for work?” he said happily. She nodded and rolled out of bed and headed to the shower. Hades watched her rose-colored body enter the bathroom and sighed. He was done for if this is what all of this mornings could look like.

He followed her into the bathroom and she invited him into the shower with her. While initially, it seemed like an opportunity for more sensual fun, it turned into a playful, intimate moment where they conversed, teased, and enjoyed their budding companionship. Being physically and emotionally vulnerable had allowed them to bond in a deeper, more profound way. 

Persephone finished her breakfast and began to pack her bags. It felt strangely comfortable to be getting ready for work with her boss-now-boyfriend. This thought made her stop and consider how this might look to everyone outside of this house. She hadn’t considered that there should be some ground rules.

They got into the car together, both feeling happy with the sanctuary they had created here yet apprehensive about leaving it. As Hades started to drive, Persephone broke the silence.

“Hey, should we talk about how we should act at work?” she said carefully. She didn’t want him to think she was ashamed of their relationship.

“Gods, I’m glad you brought that up. I wasn’t sure how to talk about it,” he said with relief. She smiled and took his hand.

“As much as I want to let the entire immortal and mortal realm know that we’re together, we should probably not broadcast our relationship for now,” she said. “I don’t want anyone accusing you of nepotism or anything.” 

“Are you saying that tabloid wasn’t true?” he smirked. She glared at him mischievously. 

“I could always tell everyone that you lost to me in a chess game,” Persephone smirked. Hades laughed.

“We don’t want to take things too far, now,” he teased. “You’re right though, we should be professional at work until the time is right.”

They decided to enter the office separately. Persephone came into the office after Hades and headed up to his office in the elevator in silence. Despite their rouse, Persephone still needed to meet Hades in his office to get her official assignment as the Shade Coordinator. They exited the elevator together in quiet content. Persephone looked over at the desk Minthe used to sit at and shuttered; she felt a mix of guilt and anger toward the nymph. Lost in these complicated thoughts, she failed to recognize the figure sitting in Hades office. She looked up to say something to Hades and realized that the King’s mouth was agape. Persephone followed his gaze toward the window of his office. Her mouth matched his in sudden horror.

*♇⚳

Demeter sat patiently with her back turned to them, awaiting a meeting with the King of the Underworld.

Persephone stopped in her tracks. Hades halted as well and looked down at her. She looked both terrified and terrifying. He kneeled down next to her.

“We’re going in there together. Don’t forget that you have the power to make your own destiny,” he said softly in her ear. She nodded still staring at her mother’s back. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it as if to transfer some of his power and strength to her. 

They walked in together and Demeter stood to face her daughter and her daughter’s would-be captor. Hades motioned to Demeter and Persephone to sit. Demeter continued to stand and Persephone grabbed a chair near Hades’ desk and sat facing her mother.

“Demeter, what a pleasant surprise.What brings you to the Underworld besides the obvious?” Hades said dryly. Demeter gave a slight smile. She leaned in to face Hades directly as if Persphone wasn’t there.

“Let’s get to business then. Persephone doesn’t belong here and I’m ending this charade you’re calling an internship,” she said acerbically. Persephone could feel her anger begin to build. She was not going to let her mother control her life anymore.

“Hera assigned me this internship. It’s not a charade,” Persephone said with rigidness she didn’t know she had. Demeter continued to look at Hades and speak directly to him.

“As Kore said, this internship was assigned by Queen Hera. Are you saying that the Queen’s determination was wrong?” Hades said simply. “If so, you should take it up with her.”

“It stopped being an issue with Hera when you kidnapped her from my property,” Demeter said glaring at him. She turned to Persephone and held her hand out. “It’s time to leave, dear.”

“I’m not going anywhere. The only kidnapper here is you,” Persephone said meeting her mother’s scowl. Persephone could feel her hair begin to grow and her eye color reflect her inner rage. Hades looked at both of them with fear and a weird sense of glee.

“Kore, I was only trying to protect you!” Demeter pleaded with her daughter.

“Trapping me in the greenhouse couldn’t keep him away from me! Greenhouses are meant to capture the sun and he used that to torment me knowing that I couldn’t escape,” Persephone said as tears began to flow from her eyes. Demeter gasped at this news. Hades could feel himself begin to fill with rage at this revelation.

“Oh my gods, Kore...I--” Demeter started as she tried to hold back her own tears.

“I don’t need you to protect me. I need you to trust me. I want to be here in the Underworld,” she said resolutely. “With Hades. I’m safe here with him.” Demeter snorted in response.

“Kore, you don’t know the immortal world as I do. Who is going to protect you from him? From his brothers?” she said staring intently into her daughter’s eyes. “I am the only one that can protect you in the way that you need. You don’t belong here.”

Hades broke the silence by picking up some files and papers on his desk and tapping them on the surface to align them. Both goddesses looked at him with surprise.

“You know, it’s such a great coincidence that you’re here, Demeter,” Hades said with a saccharine smile. “I think it’s time we talk about what Persephone is capable of and where she belongs.”

He laid out a few papers with some numbers that had been circled in red and turned the TV on in his office. Persephone looked at him with confusion while Demeter sat down on the couch looking anxious.

“I had my numbers guy do some forensic accounting and he found some interesting anomalies,” Hades said handing papers to both goddesses. 

“I don’t understand,” Persephone said looking through the numbers.

“Let me show you,” he said as a video appeared on the screen. It was Acheron, or as they called it, the Beach. "Look at the time signature and watch what happens."

It was Sunday, around the time Apollo had visited Persephone in the greenhouse. On the screen, dozens of shades poured onto the screen, many more than normal. A panicked Thanatos tried to herd them to Charon but many did not have the fare to cross Styx. Confusion at what happened to create an influx was clear on the screen. Suddenly, the souls began to fade and leave the shore. Thanatos could be heard shouting curse words across the realm.

A slow, horrific thought began to dawn on Persephone. Around the time this happened, she had blacked out. She awoke to ruin, death, and rot around her. Had she done this? This had only happened one other time but she couldn't remember the details.

"What are you trying to prove, Hades?" Demeter snarled. Hades was unmoved.

"It was me. I did this," Persephone said slowly. “And it wasn’t the first time.”

“Kore--” Demeter started. She was stopped short by the transformation of her daughter. Persephone’s eyes burned flame red and as if to match their fire, her the white suit she was wearing began to change. Like lighting a fuse, a dark black crept up the suit’s fabric until she was completely covered in the color. 

“No more secrets, mother,” she said with an even tone. Hades just stared dumbfounded at Persephone and Demeter. “What did you do to hide this from him?”

“I paid off Hermes,” Demeter said reluctantly. “I was trying to protect you from punishment!”

“So let me get this straight: you knew how powerful Persephone was and what she was capable of? And then you tried to hide the consequences from me by paying Hermes off?” Hades said carefully to Demeter. “Kore, did you know about this?”

With the sound of his voice, her eyes faded back to white. She looked at him and sighed.

“My memory of both events is hazy. The first time...I knew something terrible had happened but I couldn’t remember how. I woke up inside of the greenhouse and the last thing I could remember was arguing about moving to Olympus,” she said with tears in her eyes. “I had no idea I had killed mortals...and that she tried to hide it from you.”

Hades believed her. He sat up from his seat at the desk and moved over to where she was standing. Persephone looked down in shame and embarrassment. A blue hand reached out and held her hand. She looked up into his forgiving eyes.

“I’m sorry, Hades,” she said. He kneeled down to look at her still holding her small hands in his.

Demeter stared at them together and the maternal armor she wore began to crack a little bit. She would have never imagined the God of the Underworld, the Unseen One, the King of the Dead, could be gentle and kind.

“I will take whatever punishment is necessary to make up for this,” Demeter said suddenly. Hades and Persephone snapped their gaze at the verdant goddess. “Unauthorized acts of wrath are cause for punishment.”

“This is true,” Hades considered. Persephone shot him a look of disapproval at his response. “But I won’t be the arbiter of this ruling.” 

“What?” Demeter and Persephone said in unison.   
“Kore, or Persephone, Bringer of Death, you should be the one to decide this punishment,” he said in a shockingly formal tone. Persephone stared at him in disbelief. 

“Hades, I know what she did was wrong and I am angry with her about her actions,” she said firing that same look of disapproval at her mother. “But she didn’t do it out of malice. She did it to protect me.”

Demeter sighed at her daughter’s unending kindness. Maybe she hadn’t been such a bad mother, she thought as she marveled at her daughter’s mercy.

“I will demand this, though,” Kore said with a new found confidence that broke the softness of the moment. “I will be free to choose my destiny. And I choose to spend my time here, in the Underworld.”

Demeter’s jaw dropped. Just when she thought she’d be spared punishment from her daughter, she was given a blow she wasn’t sure she’d recover from.

“Kore, you don’t belong here,” Demeter said in exhaustion. Persephone smiled at her mother’s determination.

“As the Bringer of Death, I think I do,” she said with an innocent smirk. “I know I’m needed in the mortal realm, but maybe it’s time for a change. Transitions are good; for nature, people, and gods. I’ll spend part of my time in the mortal realm and part of my time here.”

Demeter turned to Hades and locked into his eyes as she stood. He could see where Persephone got her terrifying power from.

“While you may not have considered this a punishment, it is a burden nonetheless,” she said gravely. “Kore, when you disappear into the depths of this cold world, I will mourn your loss. No crops will grow. No trees will bear fruit. The warmth and life of the mortal realm will disappear with you until you return it with your presence.”

Demeter turned and walked out of the room. Persephone and Hades watched her leave and sat with the curse she left in her wake. 

“I think that went well...considering the circumstances,” Hades finally spoke. Kore looked at him in comedic disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! Please leave comments! :)


	13. Sticky Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone begins to prepare for the trial.

⚳⚴⚶

Hestia tapped on the table impatiently as she stared at the clock. It wasn’t like Demeter to be late to anything let alone a TGOEM meeting--especially one regarding her own daughter. Athena sat stoically at the end of the table watching the door. As if she willed it, Demeter burst through the entrance of the room looking frantic. Another unlikely characteristic that did not bode well for either of the chaste goddesses.

“I apologize for being so late. I had something come up,” she said with a strange bitterness. Hestia opened her mouth to ask but Athena shot her a look to cease.

Demeter smoothed her suit out, pulled back her hair, and composed herself. Athena carefully placed a thick folder on the table and began.

“Hestia called this meeting to discuss the eligibility of Persephone in the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood given the circumstances,” she said solemnly. Hestia cleared her throat.

“Given the how highly publicized this trial is going to be and the act that has been committed, I--we, think that it would be best to--best for Persephone--to suspend her entry into the organization,” Hestia said carefully. She waited for Demeter’s response.

“For Persephone, huh?” Demeter said simply. Hestia winced expecting Demeter’s outrage. She opened her eyes with confusion.

“W-well, yes. I don’t think she needs the added stress and…,” she trailed off. Athena leaned forward with intrigue at Hestia’s explanation.

“You mean _you_ don’t need the added stress. My daughter is about to stand trial against her rapist with the God of Not-Giving-A-Shit-About-Women as the judge and you're worried about her eligibility being stressful to her?” Demeter said standing, her voice crescendoing into an operatic rage.

“Dee, that’s not what I meant. I--,” Hestia started. Demeter pounded the table to silence her. Athena just sat watching the battle unfold.

“How much does she owe on the scholarship?” Demeter said sitting down suddenly.

“I don’t see how that--”

“Doesn’t matter. Whatever she owes and whatever is left, I’ll take care of,” Demeter said nonchalantly. Hestia’s jaw dropped.

“You’re just going to...why?” Athena asked. Demeter closed her eyes and sat back in her chair.

“Having a daughter--a child--changes you. You have dreams for them and you’d do anything to protect them from the things that scare you and the things that hurt you,” she said with pain in her voice. “You realize later that you can’t protect them from those things because you end up denying them the good things, too. Besides, don’t you have a Community Center you need to build?”

Hestia perked up. “Well, I think this is a nice way to tie a bow on this situation. Turning grapes into wine!” she said with complete obliviousness to the depth of the situation. Demeter stared at her in disbelief and slowly wrote the check. She was beginning to realize that Hestia’s priorities may not have been as altruistic as she thought.

“Well, then I guess it’s settled. Hestia, would you give Athena and I the room? We need to talk about the trial and investigation,” Demeter said impatiently. Hestia scooped up the check with a saccharine smile and rushed out of the room. Athena stared at her as she left and shook her head.

“A little money goes a long way with her apparently,” Athena said with a smirk.

“Don’t tell me you’re surprised. She’d accept drachmas from the three kings in an orgy if it helped build that damned community center,” Demeter cackled. Athena laughed.

“I’m sorry we’re not meeting in better circumstances, old friend,” Athena sighed. Demeter smiled weakly and sat back in her chair.

“What do you have?” she asked.

“Well, we’ve got a good case. I’ve interviewed a lot of witnesses and it’s clear that Persephone is telling the truth,” she said confidently. “The witnesses also have confirmed that they will testify--even Hera is vouching for her.”

Demeter sighed with a bit of relief but a wave of sadness and anger overwhelmed her. Athena ran to her side of the table and hugged her. Demeter sobbed into her silver shoulder while Athena comforted her.

“How could I have let this happen, Pallas? If she had just stayed in the mortal realm with me she would have been safe from that monster,” Demeter cursed angrily. Athena knelt down and put Demeter’s hands in hers.

“Dee, you can’t blame yourself for this. Blame Phoebus Apollo. He’s the one who committed the crime. Not you. Not Persephone,” Athena said with a stern yet gentle resolve. Demeter looked into Athena’s eyes and nodded. The Goddess of Wisdom was right.

“I want to tear that monster limb from limb,” she said with tempered rage. “I’m so afraid he’s going to get away with it because Zeus is the Fuc-Boi-in-Chief; he’s going to see this has a trial of his own behavior.”

“Zeus may be the judge in this trial but he is still bound to the rules of our world. I will do everything in my power to protect and avenge our Kore,” Athena said as she wiped Demeter’s tears away. Demeter smiled as the argent goddess’s intimate kindness.

“You know, I went to see her this morning in the Underworld,” Demeter said with a bit of chuckle through her tears.

“You did!? How was she? Is she happy?” Athena asked as she stood smiling at the green harvest goddess.

“Yes, Pallas, she was. I was so sure that the darkness and cold of the Underworld would drive her to me but when I saw them together, none of that mattered,” she said with awe. “I’ve known Hades my entire life and I’ve never seen him be so...so kind and caring.”

Athena smiled, “Love finds a way, Dee. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten that.” She leaned over and kissed Demeter’s head while cupping her cheeks with her long grey fingers. The verdant goddess closed her eyes and smiled.

“I’ll see you at the trial. I have some final preparations to do beforehand,” Athena said as she headed toward the door. Demeter waved and stared at the files Athena left for her to review. She shuddered at their contents. The trial could both not come soon enough and be far enough away.

*♇

After Demeter’s abrupt entrance and exit from the Underworld, Hades and Persephone settled into her actual job as a Shade Coordinator. Hades donned his robes and sat on his throne of judgment staring at scrolls of mortal lives. Persephone ran back and forth from the throne to the vast library fetching information, eventually taking it upon herself to make notes for Hades for efficiency. He marveled at her quickness and organizational skills; soon they found a rhythm in working together to make decisions in the lives and deaths of mortals.

“Did you see my comments on sections 4 and 28?” she said pointing to the pink sticky notes attached to the ancient scroll. She looked back at her clipboard and scanned for her own notes in regard to these sections to add more context if needed.

“Yes, they were extremely helpful in expediting this case, thank you,” he said professionally. Under his formal exterior, he found himself realizing how much someone like her had been missing from this place. Aside from the lack of competent employees, he was beginning to understand his need for a true partner here. Hecate was a great partner, but her interests and role were limited. Persephone was thoughtful, extremely smart, and clever -- attributes that would make for an excellent queen, he thought. He tucked those ideas away as to not get his hopes up.

“Do you want to call it a day?” he said looking up from his scroll. Persephone scribbled on her clipboard and met his eyes.

“Sure! I almost forgot what time it was--today really flew by,” she said as they walked to the lobby. “I know it’s just my first day, but I really enjoyed that.”

“Give it a couple of centuries, and let me know what you think then,” he smiled. A few employees stared at him. It was not common to see the King of the Underworld make a joke--especially about his own job.

“Well, thank you for allowing me the opportunity to intern with you and your staff, your highness,” Persephone said trying to keep the illusion of professionalism between them. “I’ll see you later this week, then?”

“Yes, Kor--Persephone. Make sure to let Hecate know when you’ll be available for the rest of the semester,” he said nervously. He didn’t realize it would be so hard treating her like an employee. They left through separate exits and met at his car in the garage.

“Did you really like being a shade coordinator or was that all a part of the ruse?” he asked teasingly as they drove back to his house.

“No! I actually liked it! I enjoy learning about the lives of mortals and breaking them down for you to make an informed decision on their death,” she said sincerely.

“I think you’re the only person in the Underworld that can say that,” he said smiling.

“Really? Why is it so hard for immortals to be interested in the lives of those who make us real?” she said with frustration. “If it wasn’t for mortals, who would give our existence meaning, you know?”

“I think the narcissism gene is strong in the Olympian bloodline. Few people think as you do, Kore,” he said with a bit of admiration. “However, it’s easier to be interested in the lives of mortals when you’re a beloved goddess of spring.”

“True,” she said considering his statement. “However, it doesn’t diminish my point. Even the King of the Underworld is a revered god; no one wants a bad death.”

“Feared more than revered,” he said bluntly. “No matter--I’m not interested in their prayers. I’m interested in their souls.” His eyes glittered red for a moment. Persephone laughed.

“I love how you can go from making bad jokes in front of your employees to being a sinister, feared king,” she said with a laugh. He smiled at the little goddess.  
“Are you saying that you don’t fear me, little goddess?” he said with a sly grin.

“Maybe it’s me you should fear, my king,” she said reciprocating the smirk.

It had been a strange day that started with drama and ended in sweet banality. For a few hours, Persephone had forgotten about her mother’s curse, her trial, her friendships, and Apollo and was able to just focus on her job. She dove into the lives of others, broke them down, pieced them back together, and provided invaluable counsel to the King of the Underworld as he decided the fates of mortals in the underworld. As they drove further from the Tower and closer to home, she could feel the weight of the trial come back to her.

Tomorrow was the last day she had before she faced him in front of all of the beings she feared. Athena had scheduled a meeting with her after her classes to go over the evidence and prepare her for the trial. She wasn’t sure how she was going to go to class and focus.

Hades could see her mind shift to the impending date. He did what he could to ease her worries; he made dinner, they watched movies together, and he sat with her as she did her homework. His meeting with Athena had been postponed due to her needing additional time to collect more evidence and interview witnesses. He would be meeting with her for the first time tomorrow with Persephone and shared in her nervousness. He wasn’t sure what the next few days would bring but he knew he would do whatever he could to bring justice to this small pink goddess. So many things had changed in just a week; while he was happy to have her in his life he hated its cost to her.

Kore had fallen asleep while doing her homework. Hades walked over to her sitting at his desk noticing her trigonometry problems written in the neatest of cursive writing. He picked her up in his arms and took her to bed. As they slept intertwined with each other, Hades vowed that he would sacrifice everything for her. And if she’d let him, he’d make her the Queen of his domain.

The next day was a blur for Persephone; she would later recall going to school and taking her tests but not remembering how she got there and how she got to Athena’s mansion later on. Hades had picked her up and noticed that her preoccupation with the trial had shifted to an almost catatonic state. He reached over and grabbed her hand as if to ground her to him. She blinked her eyes and awoke from her trance. He rubbed her hand with his fingers like he always did when he wanted to calm her as they walked up the pathway to Athena’s door. The mansion was styled to look like a classical Greek temple with lots of sturdy foliage. She remembered helping her mother plan and plant the landscaping for Demeter when she was young. The thought of her mother made her miss Demeter’s strong, resilient presence.

The three of them sat down and went over the case. Persephone listened but her mind was still elsewhere trying to protect her and save her mental strength for tomorrow. The dreaded tomorrow of tomorrows. Eros. Hera. They would testify. No word from Artemis or Hermes. Persephone’s heart sank at this news. Had they chosen their side?

Hades held her hand the entire time, listened to Athena, took notes, and reassured the goddesses that he would be there the entire time to support Persephone. She remembered Athena smiling at Hades and thanking him.

Persephone went over her statement with Athena. She was nervous to do so in front of Hades for him and herself. She wasn’t sure how he was going to react and it upset her knowing that it would hurt him. Despite the fog of trauma, she clearly remembered him sitting with her as she told Athena what happened. He was stoic with gentle, comforting eyes. When the world felt like it was closing in on her during the tough parts she’d look into his eyes to buoy herself against the dark currents.

Persephone and Hades thanked Athena for her help. Athena smiled slightly and took Persephone’s hand. She vowed to seek justice for her and would do whatever she could to help her tomorrow. The rest of the evening felt like she was moving slow and fast simultaneously. Hades swirled around her; taking her home, cooking again, getting her into the shower, helping her to bed. She could feel his concern for her but she could not burn away this awful mental fog for him. Tomorrow would need to happen and she would need to break through to the other side of it. He held her close as they slowly fell asleep, his hand still holding hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back into this finally! Please leave comments!!


	14. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone makes things right with her mother before the trial.

A fitful night of sleep plagued Persephone. She awoke frustrated and feeling restless. The trial was ahead of her but something else tugged at her head and heart: she needed to see her mother. Their last meeting had been so abrupt, upsetting, and lacked any mutual closure. Knowing that the next time she would see her would be in the court of Olympus without having reconciled with her mother would make it unbearable. She did her best to not wake Hades as she snuck out of bed. 

As she got dressed, she looked at him peacefully sleeping. She smiled at his handsome, loving face snoring slightly. If it wasn’t for him, she wasn’t sure how she would have gotten through yesterday--or any of this at all. Her only solace in facing everything today was knowing he would be there afterward. Despite knowing everything, seeing her at her worst, and dealing with his own battles, he was still there for her. It was so clear to her that no matter the outcome of the trial, she would fight to be with him. No more TGOEM, Olympian judgment, or maternal expectations; she was taking her life back today and she planned to share it with him.

Persephone knew she couldn’t sneak out on him without saying goodbye, so she penned a letter. Just as she sealed the envelope a large warm hand cupped her shoulder. It startled her but she immediately closed her eyes and rested her head on his hand to acknowledge him.

“Trouble sleeping?” he said softly. She turned around to face him with the letter in her lap.

“Yes. I want to go see my mother. I just need to make things right with her before the trial,” she said anxiously.

“I understand. Do you want me to go with you?” he said wondering if he should expect another kidnapping rescue call.

“As much as I want you to, I think I need to talk to her alone. I just can’t leave things where they are before facing...him,” she said looking down. He kneeled down to meet her eye level.

“Listen, if you need anything, you know how to summon me. I’ll meet you at the courtroom before the trial starts, ok?” he said caressing her pink cheeks. She smiled as a small tear fell down her cheek. 

“Ok. Promise me you’ll walk in with me and be there afterward?” she said pleading with him using her words and eyes.

“I promise, as King of the Underworld, God of Wealth, and the Unseen One,” he said with a small, reassuring smile. She reciprocated it and then handed him the letter in her hands.

“I wanted to write down all of the things I’m thankful for that you’ve provided me, so I wrote a letter. I hope that’s ok--you don’t have to read it now...I just wanted you to have this,” she said looking at him with those same pleading eyes. 

“I have something for you, too,” he said as he opened his hand to reveal a small stone dog with three heads. “When you get nervous, he’s there to protect you and remind you that we’re there for you.”

She held the small statue in her hand and admired it. With a sudden gust of emotion, she wrapped her arms around Hades tightly and whispered, “Thank you.”

He hugged her back while kissing her neck. She cried a bit more and pulled herself away enough to kiss him on the lips. This time their lips touched gently and sweetly. He tasted like brisk winter day; she tasted like honey and roses.

He saw her off as she lifted off to see Demeter. A part of him worried about how this might impact her performance at the trial but he was reminded of the power of the love between a mother and child. He thought of Rhea and how her love sustained him in the depths of his father’s hatred and selfishness. Did he not feel that same desire to reconcile with her after everything? He looked at the letter in his hands and decided to read it over a strong cup of coffee.

-*⚳⚴-

Persphone landed a few yards outside of her mother’s main temple. The sun was just coming over the horizon; she shuddered at the thought of him riding his chariot and seeing her in the mortal realm. She hurried over to the entrance of the temple hoping that the roof would shield her from his prying eyes.

As she climbed the large marble stairs she heard her mother speaking to someone in the main hall. The voice sounded familiar; it was strong and steadfast. Persephone hid behind a column to see if she could get a glimpse of the stranger visiting her mother in the early hours of the morning. 

Despite the distance from the column to the base of Demeter’s huge statue adorned with the most recent harvest, flowers, and baskets, the figure embracing her mother was unmistakable--it was Pallas Athena! Persephone audibly gasped as she realized her mother and Athena were in a romantic embrace as Athena consoled her mother. Unfortunately, her gasp echoed across the temple main hall causing Demeter and Athena to break away from each other.

“Who’s there?! Show yourself!” Demeter demanded in her goddess voice. If Persephone had been mortal it might have terrified her to death. Athena remained calm and smiled.

“Persephone, it’s ok. You can come out from behind the column,” Athena called with a friendly tone. Kore slowly came out from behind the pillar and blushed. Demeter’s jaw dropped.

“Kore, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the Underworld--shouldn’t you be getting ready for your--” Demeter said with confusion as Athena silenced her.

“Kore, I know you have a lot of questions. Let’s talk,” Athena said as she waved her over. Persephone slowly made her way across the hall; a swirl of questions was developing in her head.

“Mama, I came here to see you before the trial. I wanted to make things right and talk to you,” she said slowly. Demeter’s face softened and she let down her guard.

“Oh...I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me after the other day," she said sadly. Kore started to tear up at these words. She launched herself into her mother's arms. Demeter gladly intercepted; it had been so long since they had embraced like this. 

"Mama, I know you want the best for me. And I will never stop trying to be the best version of myself because you taught me to fight for that," Kore said looking into Demeter's eyes. "Which is why I hope you can understand why I'm going to fight today and I'm going to fight to control my own destiny."

"I know, Kore," Demeter said through her tears. "Deep down I knew you were just as stubborn and strong as me. It's what I love and fear about you the most," she said with a soft chuckle. 

"I am strong but I need you there beside me today," she said. "I can't do this alone."

"Of course I'll be there! I will raze the entire harvest for a century if that monster goes unpunished," she said with a quick rage. Athena smiled and put her hand on Demeter's shoulder. 

"We're not going to let that happen. He's guilty and you have a solid case against him," Athena said reassuringly. Kore smiled and was then reminded of what she saw earlier. 

"Wait...what  _ are  _ you doing here so early this morning, Athena?" Kore asked, eyebrows raised.

Demeter and Athena looked at each other with equal parts guilt and embarrassment. Unsure if either of them were going to speak, Kore pierced the awkwardness with quick detective work.

“So how long have you two been dating and does Hestia know?” she said flatly. Their collective jaws dropped. A satisfied smile formed on the spring goddess’s face.

“It’s a little more complicated than that, Kore,” Demeter started to explain. Athena looked down and sighed as she continued. “With recent events, I’ve really needed her support...Athena is an old and cherished friend--”

“Dee, what’s the use?” Athena said with a chuckle. “We might as well come clean. Kore, I was with Hestia, however, your mother and I have...history. It’s hard to see someone you love go through a tough time. I think you can understand that, right?”

Kore smiled. It was the first time she had a glimpse into her mother’s love life. Demeter had always been the stalwart single mother, standing strong against any male mortal or god. It hadn’t occurred to her that maybe it was because she loved women instead. 

“Mama, I just want you to be happy,” she said with sincerity and hugged her mother. Demeter squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

“Kore, it’s time. We have to go to Olympus,” Athena said with solemnity. Kore felt her heart sink with the realization that the thing she was dreading was upon them. The three goddesses took flight together and headed toward Olympus.

-♇-

Hades sat down with a large cup of coffee and looked at the letter. He wondered if she had found the letter he wrote “to her” when they first met and this was a response. It seemed like in another life he’d be worried that this was a breakup letter or documentation of all the different reasons she didn’t like him but those anxieties never surfaced.

_ Dearest Hades, _

_ There are not enough words or paper to describe how incredibly thankful I am for you and your care -- especially in these past few weeks. You’ve shown me infinite amounts of respect, support, empathy, and compassion and I’m not sure what I would have done without that. No matter what the outcome is today, I know I can make it through because you’re in my life. It’s crazy that we’ve only known each other for such a short period of time and yet I feel like we’re two parts of the same soul. I hope that whatever we have, whatever this is, it continues.  _

_ With Love, _

_ Persephone / Kore _

_ P.S. You can’t get rid of me now because the dogs like me more! _

He could feel tears welling up in his eyes at this confirmation of reciprocated feelings. He had waited two millennia to feel this way and after the sustained heartache and pain, this reminded him that it was worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I ship Athena and Demeter -- it's complicated. ;) Feel free to leave comments!


	15. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded trial.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Rape, Gaslighting, etc.

-☾♀♂♃♆♇⚳⚴⚵⚶⚸*-

Kore touched down on the marble steps leading to the grand halls of Olympus. Despite the modernity of Olympus proper, the Pantheon was ancient in its presentation. It sat on a high hill, the peak of Olympus, with rows of large columns forming a magnificent white and gold temple. Inside, the throne of Zeus sat with the gravity and majesty only fit for the King of the Gods. Kore had only visited the hall once with her mother and remembered the unmistakable feeling of awe, fear, and unattainability when she saw his throne. That feeling was beginning to be magnified by the coming events of the day.

Demeter held Kore’s hand as they walked up the large marble starts to the doorway of the hall. Amidst the pillars, she saw a familiar, sapphire face eagerly looking for her. The three reached the top of the stairs to meet Hades. He was dressed in his finest dark robes with rich embroidery detailing the ends of the fabric. His red eyes met Demeter’s and a shaky silent truce was achieved. Athena embraced her uncle and thanked him for being here to support and care for Kore. Hades chuckled nervously and tried not to look at Demeter’s motherly glare.

“Kore, I have to go inside and take my seat amongst the other gods. Athena will walk in with you,” Demeter said softly to Kore. Demeter began to walk toward the door and noticed Hades was not coming. She turned and looked at Hades with confusion. 

“Hades, aren’t you going to walk in with the rest of the Dynasty?” she said quizzically. He smiled and shook his head.

“No I promised Persephone I would walk in with her,” he said simply. Demeter stood stunned at his gesture. Kore blinked in confusion-- _ why did it matter? _ It then dawned on her that it would be extremely odd for one of the three kings to escort a minor goddess into the pantheon--especially one that was on trial. She wasn’t an Olympian. She wasn’t a  _ queen _ . It was a  _ statement _ \--a grand one--of what she meant to him. Demeter considered the gravity of this act and her gaze changed when she met Hades’ eyes--it was a mutual understanding and honor. 

The mother and daughter hugged one more time and Demeter left for the enormous gold doors to the hall. Her green body was draped in dark purple robes that swayed elegantly as she ascended the steps toward the door. Confidence, strength, and eminence radiated from her mother with each step. Persephone looked down at her hands and thought about her own power; her mother’s power, grace, and ferocity were hers, too. It was time to harness it.

Athena put her hand on Kore’s shoulder and smiled. “Let’s go get this asshole.”

Kore nodded in agreement and looked at Hades. He smiled at her but she could swear she could see something menacing swirling in his eyes. Those eyes lowered to meet hers. This familiar gesture of kneeling to meet her as an equal filled her with comfort and strength. Flanked by the smartest and most clever goddess and a King (who loved her) reminded her that she wasn’t alone. Beings more powerful and greater than she  _ believed _ her.  _ Supported her _ .

She grinned and kissed him; no words were needed to express the transfer of emotion and understanding between them. Hades took her hand in his and stood up to face the gold door. The three of them walked toward the gilded threshold like great warriors headed to the final battle.

Far down the hall, Kore could see the gods assembling on their thrones. Before the gods, two tables were placed: one for the defense and one for the plaintiff. As they approached, she could feel all immortals eyes turn toward her. Hades squeezed her hand, reminding her that he was there with her. 

She noticed the violet figure of the sun god standing arrogantly behind the table staring at her as she walked toward her table. Her eyes stayed diverted from his violent gaze. Hades put himself between Kore and Apollo preventing the ocular assault for a moment. She looked up at him in gratitude; his ruby eyes sparkled with love and protection. 

Athena came around behind Hades, placing herself between Persephone and Apollo, as he walked on to set of thrones assembled for each god; his was built from obsidian with gold veins running through the rock. As he turned to stand in front of his throne, his eyes flashed a ghostly white, commanding his crown to appear floating above his head with his bident firmly in his grip. He was magnificent against the violet and verdant shades of his brothers. Persephone felt something stir inside of her; a wildness seeking to meet his raw, unearthly presence. 

“Everyone, please be seated,” Zeus began, snapping Persephone out of the moment. She and the other gods sat at his command. “We are here today to determine a verdict in the trial of Phoebus Apollo and Persephone. Let’s begin by hearing from the accuser.”

Zeus sat looking indifferent; it was hard to tell if his facial expression was an attempt to be impartial, if he had already made up his mind, or if he was just bored. Kore quietly put her hand in her pocket and held onto the miniature Cerberus statue for comfort, hoping for impartiality.

Athena stood stoically and began her opening argument. She detailed the night of the assault as Persephone had told her. She implored the gods to think about the evidence they would present and consider the consequences if Apollo when unpunished. Kore tried not to look up but stared ahead, stroking the stone dog in her pocket as if it was the hound himself.

When her speech was finished, Apollo stood. Some of the gods shifted in their seats, eager to listen to his defense. It was then that she noticed two seats were empty: Artemis and Hermes. Surely they would not miss this--maybe it was too painful?

“I, Phoebus Apollo, the god of the sun, music, poetry, medicine, healing, prophecy, and light, will be serving as my own counsel,” he stated confidently. “I am guilty. But not of the crimes this minor goddess has accused me of--no, I am only guilty of love.”

“So are you pleading guilty or not guilty to the charges made against you?” Zeus asked with a befuddled look. Apollo smirked.

“I am not-guilty of defiling this young flower,” he said with shallow conviction. Kore winced at this statement. “I am a victim of a young goddess’s regret; I loved her and she used me to get out of the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood, King Zeus.”

“Thank you, Apollo,” Zeus said with a satisfied smile. Kore started to feel nauseous at Apollo’s words. There was so much about that night that was confusing and painful and now she felt like he was exploiting that for his own gain.

“Zeus, I would like to call a few witnesses to the stand to testify,” Athena said confidently, completely ignoring the audacity of Apollo’s emotional statements.

“You may proceed,” Zeus said with boredom. He was just going through the motions right now.

“I would like to call, Eros, the god of erotic love and friend of Persephone, to the stand,” Athena commanded. Eros materialized in front of them, centered in front of Zeus. He looked ravishing in his burgundy robes, gold sandals, and magnificent white wings.

“Your greatness, you are aware of my powers as a god of love; one of which is being able to not only know when virginity has been lost but to feel the trauma of others through touch. I detected both of these things in Persephone,” he said carefully. “She then told me in confidence that the perpetrator was Phoebus Apollo.”

“Haven’t you used your powers on other gods to control and manipulate them?” Apollo sharply asked. 

Eros continued to look ahead at Zeus and answered, “Yes, but those powers have been forbidden for years now.”

“Is it possible that you broke those rules to manipulate Persephone?” Apollo asked with subtle venom.

“It is not. First of all, we are friends. Secondly, I, for one, believe in consent--I don’t need to manipulate others to get what I want,” Eros said cooly. Apollo gritted his teeth in frustration.

“Is that what you told your little mortal girlfriend when you lied to her about your identity?” Apollo snapped at him. Eros turned around to face him, eyes aglow with magenta rage. Apollo laughed. “It seems that for someone that claims to know a lot about consent, you didn’t know it starts with honesty.”

Kore ground her teeth and rubbed the stone dog harder. Apollo was twisting and weaving the words of their witnesses into his own design. 

“Let’s stay focused--Eros isn’t the one on trial here,” Athena quipped. Somehow her voice cut through the grease of Apollo’s words and righted the world again. “Let’s focus on the facts. Eros can confirm that Persephone had sex and that it was traumatic. She then told Eros that the perpetrator of this horrendous act was Apollo.”

“It’s his word against mine,” Apollo said angrily. Zeus yawned and gestured for them to introduce the next witness.

A golden figure appeared in front of them facing Zeus with a stance so powerful, Persephone could feel the air crackle with tension. The goddess of marriage stood in front of her husband posing in defiance. This must have shocked Zeus because he blinked twice, angrily leaned forward toward Hera, and lightning crackled overhead.

“Hera, what in the cosmos are you doing?!” he yelled in the hall. The other gods stared at the two gods as if the world would end in minutes. Hades looked at Persephone with a reassuring yet worried smile. Demeter rolled her eyes.

“I have been telling you that I had a vision. It was Apollo,” she said with calculated rage. “You. NEVER. Believe me!”

“Can we focus on the trial? That we’re having  _ right now _ ?” Athena asked calmly. Zeus and Hera regained their composure and settled into an uncomfortable silence. “As you were saying, Hera?”

“Persephone came to visit me to get her internship assignment. When I went to hug her goodbye, I had a vision of the most horrible trauma--it was a past event and it was related to a male god here on Olympus,” she said with equal compassion and vengeance. Zeus stared at her with irritation.

“And what made you think it was Apollo?” Athena asked.

“I did some reconnaissance and narrowed down who it could be based on their relationship with Persephone,” she said confidently. “Apollo was the only one that Persephone knew and was not a good friend.”

“So you’re basing this off of a _hunch_?” Zeus interjected. Apollo was about to speak but grinned at his defense being laid out for him by the King and Judge of the Gods himself. Hera glared at her husband. “Remind me again of how accurate your ‘hunches’ are?”

“Don’t forget that it is Apollo who is on trial,  _ not you _ . Just because he  _ looks _ like you and is  _ loved _ like you doesn’t mean he gets the same  _ impunity _ to do as he pleases,” Hera snapped back at Zeus. “I know what I saw and it is supported by the testimony of others.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Zeus said as thunder rumbled in the distance. He was reaching the end of his patience for Hera and the trial itself. Apollo saw this as an opportunity to use this to his advantage.

“Your Honorable King, if it pleases the court, I would like to point out that while the visions of our great Queen should be heeded, as the god of prophecy, visions can be interpreted in different ways,” he said with a superficial humility. 

“Proceed,” Zeus said with eagerness. It was becoming clear that he both wanted this to end and support the god that he clearly saw himself in.

“Could it be that the vision showed not the trauma inflicted upon Persephone but a trauma that she inflicted on others?” he said meekly. Hera turned to scowl at Apollo. He ignored this and continued to look at Zeus as if trying to persuade him with his golden eyes.

“What are you getting at?” Athena asked with slight frustration.

“I didn’t want to believe it myself, but I was surprised to see the raw power of a  _ minor _ goddess such as Persephone,” he said as if playing someone other than himself; he was acting out his defense to get Zeus right where he wanted him. “But when I confronted her about her relationship with Hades, she attacked me. I believe she’s done much worse before.”

Persephone could feel the air leaving her lungs. She looked up at Hades and he returned her gaze with one of calm and reassurance. His gaze told her to close her eyes, take a deep breath, and stay in control. He was anchoring her again but she wasn’t sure how long it would hold. It seemed like the trial was spinning out of control and Apollo was winning.

“Are you accusing Persephone of committing some kind of atrocity?” Zeus asked with increasing curiosity.

“I have reason to believe that she has committed a major act of wrath, without your consent. A reliable source told me as much,” Apollo said confidently. She could tell that he wanted to look at her and smirk in triumph, but his act wouldn’t allow it.

“Is this true, Persephone?” Zeus asked. Persephone stood and cleared her throat. It took everything within her to not pass out.

“Your Hon--,” she started to stay until two booming voices interrupted her.

“This is my fault, not hers,” Demeter said over Hades’ objection. “I hid her act of wrath, so any punishment should be given to me.”

“What do you mean, De--,” Zeus started. Athena cleared her throat loudly and struck her spear on the ground creating a booming crack felt throughout the hall.

“We’re getting off-topic here. It is Apollo who is on trial. This act of wrath should be dealt with at a different time,” she said with powerful stoicism. The court settled down; even Zeus heeded his silver daughter’s words. Apollo sneered at Athena’s interruption into his devious distraction.

“Thank you for the reminder, Athena,” Zeus said with frustrated pride. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to hear Apollo’s side of the story.”

“It would be my honor to tell you the truth,” Apollo stated. “Your honor, I am only guilty of falling in love and having my heart broken by a selfish, callous, scheming  _ minor _ goddess seeking to climb to the top of Olympus. You see, Persephone knew of my love for her and used me to not only break her commitment to the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood but to then gain the attention and adoration of a King, Hades to be exact.”

Persephone blinked in complete disbelief at what she was hearing; this asshole was claiming to be in love with her and that  _ he _ was the  _ victim _ here? She tried everything she could to keep the red vines from appearing and ripping him limb from limb. She could feel her fear turn to violent acrimony.

“You see, when she attacked me, it was when I was confronting her about her promise to TGOEM and her manipulation of Hades,” he said. “I can prove our love-making was consensual, your Honor. I have photos.” An audible gasp was heard around the marble hall.

“Go ahead and show those photos. Show them how you humiliated me--they are proof that you raped me that night!” Persephone shouted from her side of the hall. 

Apollo turned to look at her--she knew that behind the mask he wore of a heartbroken god, he was beaming with a wicked grin.

“Order! I’ll shall determine what these photos show,” Zeus said with ignorant authority. As he looked at the photos in his hand, a look of confusion crossed his face. “It’s hard to tell what’s going on here, honestly.”

Hera, who had returned to her throne next to her husband, looked at him in complete confoundment. “Are you kidding me? It is clear that she is scared and confused,” she shouted at him. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Zeus suddenly turned to her and his eyes and face turned into the embodiment of rage. He had had enough. Lightning rained down on the hall, leaving marks across the marble floor. Ares, Hades, and Demeter stood from their thrones ready to join the chaos. Hestia, Aphrodite, and Poseidon played on their phones oblivious to the battle beginning to rage. Athena and Persephone just stared in disbelief at the scene in front of them.

“These don’t prove anything!” Zeus shouted back at Hera.

“If he loved her, why the fuck was he taking picture of her without her consent?!” she screamed back at him. “Oh wait, King Fuck Boi  _ loves _ to take pictures of his conquests, too, so it can’t be wrong!”

“TAKE YOUR MARITAL DISCORD ELSEWHERE,” Hades said with a voice that seemed to shake the cosmos. “If you don’t take this trial seriously and act impartially, I will release hell upon the earth!”

Everyone stopped and looked at the blue god as he challenged his brother. His eyes glowed white and a crack began to form under the spot where his bident rested. Smoke, lava, and heat were starting to pour out of the growing crack. Zeus stared back at his brother, shocked at his words and audacity.

“Fine.” Zeus said simply. “Without sufficient, concrete evidence, witnesses, and a pattern of behavior, there’s not enough here to support Persephone’s case.”

Persephone couldn’t believe what she was hearing. That shitty little sun god had talked his way out of justice; he had played Zeus like a lyre. Her head felt dizzy and she sunk in her chair and wished for eternal sleep like Endymion.

“Wait!” a voice called from the back of the hall. Two figures ran toward the tables--one red and one purple. Artemis and Hermes marched up to face the gods. Persephone slowly stood awestruck at what was unfolding.

“We witnessed my broth--Apollo harass Persephone while she was in Demeter’s care. He confessed to what he did and both Hermes and I heard it,” she said breathlessly. Hermes nodded in agreement. 

“Artemis,  _ sister _ , what are you doing?!” Apollo hissed at his sister. She slowly turned around to glare at him. Without warning, she slammed down a crown of laurels in front of him.

“We also found a nymph who was a victim, too,” she said sadly. “Daphne. She can’t be here because she turned herself into a laurel tree to escape him and deal with the trauma of the assault. He wears the crown of laurels as a trophy.”

Apollo started to speak but Zeus raised his hand to silence him. All eyes were on him as he deliberated--it was indisputable now. If he didn’t serve justice, he may have a mutiny on his hands.

“Hermes, is this true?” Zeus said suddenly.

“Y-yes, your Honor,” he said with a bit of fear. “To silence me, he took my winged shoes and left me on Thrinacia with Helios’s cattle.”

“Apollo, it seems the original verdict is null. You are hereby found guilty of the rape of Persephone,” Zeus said with a slightly disappointed tone. “Your punishment will be determined by the victim.”

The look of utter shock descended on Apollo’s face just as Hades appeared behind him in full god-mode, skin turning as dark as the night sky, hair aflame like a white star with streaks of galaxies and nebulae at the ends. He restrained Apollo so that he was forced to face Persephone. Seeing Hades in his true form broke something open inside of her; she could feel her wild, raw power overpower her body. Branches erupted from her back like giant floral wings, spreading their brightly adorned branches toward the sky. Roots from the wooden wings plunged down into the marble floors lifting her up above Apollo and even Hades. Her eyes turned red with a vengeance and her simple white robe transformed into a black satin gown dotted with flowers. Atop her head, a crown of rose bush branches grew with red and pink blooms on full display. Across the mortal and immortal realm, trees, shrubs, and plants began to bloom and reach peak vitality in response to their goddess’s call. She did not stare at Apollo, her eyes were fixated on Hades. She had never felt so powerful, so free in her true form. Hades’s gaze did not leave hers as she transformed in front of him into the dreaded future queen he intended to rule with as an equal.

“Apollo, you chose to take my agency away with one heinous act. My only wish is to balance the scales,” she said in a calm, steady voice. “As I happily return to the Underworld, your chariot ride across the sky will shorten, and the death that comes with my departure will forever be associated with the diminished light;  _ with you _ . When I return to the mortal realm and bring life anew, your days will lengthen again. Just as you’ve left your mark on me, the prayers and adoration of mortals for you will forever be dependent on  _ me _ .”

“A punishment has been rendered,” Zeus said as lightning flashed in the hall.

“No! This can’t be--there has to be something else! Take my lyre!” Apollo shouted at the terrible beauty before him.

“I want you to feel the amount of dread I feel when I think about you,” she said now staring at him, eyes ablaze with fury. At the peak of her power, she started to feel the exhaustion. Her branches started to recede back into her body and slowly she was lowered to the ground. Artemis walked over to her brother and slapped him while he was contained in Hades’ grip. He looked at her with shock and embarrassment.

“I trusted you!” she screamed at him. He tried to speak but Artemis silenced him. Hades let him go and he stormed out of the hall. Artemis pulled her bow and arrow out and began shooting at him causing Apollo to dart out of the hall altogether.

Persephone returned to her normal state and faltered a bit from the exhaustion of her power surge, the trial, and her emotions. Artemis ran over to her and hugged her. Hades followed but gave the women space.

“Persephone, I am so sor--” Artemis began to apologize. Persephone squeezed her tightly and started to cry.

“Artemis, you defended me against your brother! I can’t imagine how hard that must have been for you!” Persephone said through her tears. Artemis could feel tears at the corners of her eyes, too.

“It was much harder given the lengths he went to hide his guilt,” Artemis said. “I can tell you more about that later. I think your mom and your boyfriend want to see you.”

Persephone turned around to see Hades and Demeter standing together waiting for their turn with her. She ran to her mother and hugged her fiercely.

“Oh, Kore! You were so brave! I’m so proud of you,” her mother said as she buried her face in Kore’s hair. Hades smiled at their embrace and thought for a moment he could feel Rhea smiling at them.

Demeter pulled away from their embrace and looked lovingly at her daughter’s face. She then glanced over at Hades and gave a warm but careful smile.

“Thank you for taking care of her,” Demeter said with hesitation--it was as if she was surprised at her own words.

Hades smiled, “Thank you for raising her to be the strong woman she is today.” Demeter blushed, something Persephone had only a handful of times. The green harvest goddess waved to Persephone and Hades as she disappeared into the shadows of the hall, returning to the mortal realm. “If you hurt her in any way…” her voice boomed overhead. They laughed at this maternal warning.

Eros and Hermes hugged Persephone as they left the hall, congratulating her on her victory. Hades waited patiently for her as she talked with her friends. After a few moments, it was just the two of them in the hall. 

“Can we get out of here and head home?” she asked exasperatedly. They walked out of the hall, hand in hand, to his car. It felt weird getting into a car wearing these ancient robes. As if reading her thoughts, he transformed the car into the grand chariot he had used to rescue (or kidnap, depending on who you ask) her in. He lifted her into the chariot and climbed in after her.

“You know, a crown really suits you,” he said touching her rose budded branches still stop her head. A look of shock came over her face as she touched her head in disbelief. After everything, the crown had stayed. “Maybe a title should follow it.”

Persephone stopped and turned to face him-- _ was he saying what she thought it was saying? _ She floated up to meet his face and kissed him fiercely. The weight of the victory, the knowledge that they were heading home, and closure of the trial had finally hit her. They were free. She took a breath and stared deeply into his beautiful garnet eyes.

“I don’t need a crown to know that I’m a queen,” she said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzo quote for the win! The next chapter will be a bit of an epilogue -- you gotta know where Artemis, Hermes, and Hecate were the entire time! Comments are life!


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone ties up loose ends and makes peace with a former enemy.

☽⚘☙

Persephone and Artemis walked down a dark street in the bustling city of the Underworld. They had just met up at a local cafe to catch up a few weeks after the historic trial. Artemis wanted to explain to her what happened before the trial. 

“So you were working with Hecate?” Persephone asked as they walked down the street coffees in hand.

“Yes, I hadn’t expected to run into her when I was searching for you, but there she was,” Artemis shrugged trying not to show how much she enjoyed hanging out with Hecate. “She said that she had to ask a nymph she knew about Daphne.”

“How did you figure out where Hermes was?” Persephone asked. She took a sip of her mocha.

“I had sent him to talk to Athena and was shocked that when I spoke to her a couple of days after that she said Hermes hadn’t come to see her. I had a sneaking suspicion that Apollo had intercepted him after he...visited you,” Artemis paused. “So I went to see his mother, Maia.”

As they walked down the bustling street, the moon goddess explained that when she visited the beautiful Pleiade, Maia had said that she had not seen her son who visited her almost every week. Maia noted that the last time the Messenger of the Gods had gone missing, he had ended up on Thrinacia stealing cattle from Helios. With nothing else to go on and knowing her brother liked to revisit the past, she headed to the small island. There she found Hermes stranded without his winged sandals with a magical cowbell around his neck.

“He was so happy to see me!” she said, taking out her phone. She showed Persephone a picture of poor Hermes looking dejected and sad with the cowbell. “I took the picture half thinking I’d need it for evidence and half because it was almost unbelievable.”

Hermes told her that when he sprinted from Demeter’s grounds, Apollo had found him making his way to Athena’s house. Knowing something was up, Apollo struck Hermes from behind. The next thing he remembered was waking up to a cow licking his face. His shoes were gone but he knew he could transport himself without them. Unfortunately, the cowbell prevented this; any movement that made it jingle would render him immobile for 20 seconds. 

“He thought someone would come looking for him--I mean how long can Olympus and the Underworld keep working without him?” Artemis explained. 

“Clearly they went awhile without noticing, right?” Persephone asked. She could see the apartment building where her next meeting would take place in the distance. 

“I think everyone was so preoccupied with the trial that his disappearance fell through the cracks,” Artemis said with some frustration. “I was almost too late in finding him--I had to make the tough call to either try and go to the trial and support you or find Hermes and hope to make it back so we could testify.”

“I’m so glad that you had the courage to go after him and testify on my behalf,” the pink goddess smiled and her friend, locking her arm with the purple huntress. “I can’t thank you enough.”

Artemis blushed and felt a twinge of guilt. She was still upset and disappointed with her brother but still felt that she had betrayed him somehow. They hadn’t spoken since the trial and she wasn’t sure she was ready to reach out to him yet.

The two goddesses stopped in front of a large apartment building with grey and black features; it was clean, modern, and devoid of feeling. Persephone breathed in and let out a long sigh. Artemis turned to face her.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Artemis asked looking at Persephone then looking up at the 30 story building. Her friend kept staring at the building too.

“She did something for me...and Hades that helped change the outcome of the trial. She deserves some gratitude for that,” Persephone said, turning to smile at Artemis. Her boundless courage and kindness was something Artemis had never understood. She wasn’t all purity though; the trial had shown that she could be a dreadfully powerful goddess when necessary.

“I’ll be outside if you need me,” Artemis said with care. Trust was something that was hard to earn from the moon goddess.

“Thanks, but I’ll be okay,” Persephone said as she headed toward the entrance of the building. She waved to Artemis and entered.

Persephone walked past the security demon at the front desk and waved; the demon just stared at the friendly Spring goddess, knowing that she was the fiance of the King of this realm. He dared not impede her journey. The doors to the elevator opened and Kore hopped in the elevator with a mix of anticipation and nervousness.

The elevator’s ding shook her out of the haze of thought as she walked onto the 30th floor of the building. She looked for apartment ninety-nine as she walked carefully down the long narrow hall.

The apartment door was close to the elevator so her journey was not far. She had secretly hoped for a long walk to help quell her nerves. It was strange to be knocking on a door to an uncertain situation. She never thought she’d be knocking on Minthe’s door to thank her for helping them find Daphne.

She stood there lost in these thoughts again; what if the nymph wanted to hurt her? What if she spat in her face? What if she wanted to be friends? Persephone could still not understand after everything why the nymph had decided to help. Hecate swore she hadn’t hurt her or forced her to help them. 

A small cry came from inside when Persephone snapped back into reality. The door was slightly ajar which concerned her so she bypassed etiquette and walked through the threshold. The apartment was dark and smelled damp. She could barely make out the outline of the ruby-colored nymph huddled in a corner in the back of the apartment near the balcony. Persephone ran to her while simultaneously realizing the floor felt more like rich dirt and mud.

She knelt next to the nymph curled into the fetal position on the ground and put her hand gently on Minthe’s back. She slowly looked up at Persephone; her eyes were wet with tears and red mud, in fact, it looked as if her entire body was made of deed red silt and slowly merging with the floor of the apartment. 

“Minthe, what happened here? Are you okay?!” Persephone asked the river nymph as she looked at the goddess blankly.

“He was here,” she said slowly. Her voice sounded as if it was full of mud too. “He found out about my aid to you.”

Persephone closed her eyes in disgust and guilt; so many people had risked so much and gotten hurt because of her. She looked back down at Minthe’s melting body and shuddered at what he did to cause this.

“I am so sorry, Minthe,” she said holding back tears. “I will make sure that you are avenged for this. I came here to thank you for helping me...and Hades.” 

Minthe suddenly grabbed Persephone’s hand and slowly sat up to face her. This startled the young goddess enough to make her fall back on her bottom. Minthe continued to look at her with a blank stare despite the muddy tears flowing from her eyes. 

“I did not do it for you--I did it for Hades,” she said with as much clarity and sternness as she could muster in her weakened state. “But you can repay me another way.” 

Persephone narrowed her eyes with suspicion; she wasn’t sure where this was going and didn’t like surprises. She continued to listen out of respect but kept her guard up.

“The wounds he inflicted on me are deep and irreversible. Soon I will revert back to Cocytus and be nothing more than weeping river mire,” she said solemnly. It was the first time she witnessed an emotion from the nymph other than anger. “Heal me to show your gratitude. I don’t need your pity or vengeance.”

The Goddess of Spring sat back stunned at the nymph’s request. Looking at the extent of her wounds made her feel apprehensive; this would not be easy. In fact, she wasn’t sure she could fully heal the nymph back to her original state; being assaulted by a god was usually fatal for most beings. Knowing Apollo, he wanted her to suffer so he didn’t outright kill her.

Persephone leaned forward and placed her hands on either side of Minthe’s wet head. She channeled her power into the nymph, feeling the cuts and wound of both flesh and power. Minthe looked at Persephone and put her hands on the goddess’s arms. The Spring Goddess pulled all that she could from her own core powers and healed what she could but the extent of the damage was severe and deep. Awaking her out of her trance was Minthe’s nails digging into her magenta skin and her cries of pain and anguish. 

“Stop! I can’t take the pain!” Minthe screamed. “Let me die!”

Suddenly the two beings were suspended in a void of pink and scarlet. Both women were wearing white peplos. Persephone reached her hand out to Minthe beckoning her to grab it. The nymph hesitated, her voice echoing around them despite her mouth not moving.

“The damage is too much. Let me die--this world is better off without me.”

The Spring Goddess began to soundlessly cry at these words. She pushed herself over to the nymph and put her arms around her. The nymph reacted with stiffness at first but eventually embraced Persephone back. 

“It is not your time. You will be reborn.”

Pulling back from their embrace to look into the river nymph’s eyes, Persephone smiled as those words rang around them. Where Persephone’s hands touched Minthe’s arms and body, a beautiful green color began to spread. Minthe looked back at the goddess with confusion and then closed her eyes.

A sweet, cool smell pulled Persephone out of her slumber as she opened her eyes to the nymph’s apartment. What was once covered in mud, grief, and moisture, was now covered in a lush plant that emitted this distinct fragrance. However, Minthe was nowhere to be found in the apartment. Had she left? 

Persephone struggled to get up off the ground; the attempt to heal Minthe had significantly drained her. Something told her that Minthe was still here. As she got up off the ground finally, her hand brushed one of the strange plants growing everywhere. 

Goddess…

She stopped and looked at the plant. It sounded like Minthe’s voice but it was inside her head. The plants began to sway and glow a lighter green. 

You have healed me.

It had dawned on Persephone that she had turned Minthe into a plant! The entire apartment was covered with the nymph’s new form now. Knowing she couldn’t leave the new foliage, she dug up the plant she’d touched and took it home with her. She had a spot in the garden that would be perfect to nurture and grow this new specimen.

Before she left the apartment she used her powers once more to seed the plant in the mortal realm so that Minthe would now bring her pleasant smell, tasted, and herbal properties to mortals. Persephone had hoped Minthe’s new form would create a different story for her over time.

A better legacy was more than what Minthe had asked of Persephone. But despite all her abuse, her venom, her hatred, Minthe had still done the right thing for Hades. It seemed the favor had been repaid.

⚘♇

Hades looked up from his newspaper as Persephone entered the house. The dogs barked and greeted her at the door. He noticed she had a plant in her hand as she danced around the happy canines toward the kitchen counter. She set the small plant down and ran over to wrap her arms around him. He looked down and noticed her legs had a bit of dirt on them. This was not uncommon for the Goddess of Spring but this seemed odd.

“Did you bring me back a present?” Hades said smiling at his new fiance as she kissed his forehead. “How in the world did you get dirty while you were out with Artemis? Did she show you some new fighting techniques?”

Persephone gazed into his eyes knowing that she wouldn’t lie to him. 

“I went to see Minthe,” she said carefully. His eyes went wide and his brows furrowed in confusion.

“She gave information about Daphne to Hecate. It helped save my trial,” she said looking back at the plant on the counter. Hades placed his hand on the side of her face, wiping a tear from her eye.

“Why would she do that? She hates you,” he said with soft confusion. She looked him in the eyes and smiled some.

“For you. I think it was a way to begin making things right with you,” she said reciprocating his hand gesture as tears fell from his eyes. Of all the things, he did not expect this kindness or selflessness from Minthe.

“When I got to her apartment, she was hurt. Apollo had severely wounded her so I tried to heal her but it was too late,” she said sobbed into his arms. Hades hugged her close; there were too many emotions to process but the goddess in his embrace was always his buoy.

“H-h-how...where--” as soon as he started, the answer hit him. He slowly turned around and stared at the plant on the counter. Persephone placed her feet on the ground and took his hand, leading him to the plant he stared in awe at.

They stood together looking at the fragrant plant. Persephone placed her hands at the base of the pot and looked remorsefully at the small green herb. 

“This is what she’s been reborn as. I’ve seeded her in the mortal realm to ensure that she lives on,” Persephone said slowly looking up at Hades, searching for any non-verbal communication from him. 

He placed his hands over her hands. “Let’s put her somewhere where she can finally grow.”

They carried the small plant to garden Persephone had started shortly after she had permanently moved in with Hades. They found a small clearing under the pomegranate tree to make a spot for Minthe. Together they dug the earth and placed her roots in the rich, dark soil. 

When the job was done they both stood to gaze at the seedling, Hades resting his hands on Persephone’s shoulders. 

“I hope she finds peace here,” Persephone finally said after a long time. 

“Me too,” he said. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted for her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't excuse any of Minthe's behavior but wanted her end to be both consistent with the myth yet not a result of Persephone's wrath. I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for all of the kind comments--they've kept me writing and inspired me to write other stories! <3


End file.
